


Midnight Snack

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Happy Ending, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red K sex, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Smut, Voyeurism, and the angst, here comes the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: She flew up and hovered above the city. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to fly after having whatever that was she’d drunk, but she couldn’t picture herself wandering through National City’s streets wearing her Supergirl suit. And she hoped the cold air of the night would help clear her mind. She was about to fly home when her ears picked up on something she couldn’t ignore.On top of all the cries, pleas and screams she usually heard, a voice called for her … well, not exactly called for her. She could hear a woman whispering her name in a certain way. She didn’t recognize the voice, but she felt drawn to it.“Yes… Supergirl… Yes…”





	1. Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I blame it on my friend who said "punish me with some Red-K Kara" it's entirely her fault, not mine ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections and the wonderful suggestions.

 

 

 

Supergirl had finished yet another fight with Lillian’s goons. For a supposedly smart woman, Lillian surrounded herself with dumb people. It only took about five minutes for the heroine to stop the men and take them into custody, and all they had time to do was throw some dust at her before she had them tied and secured. They had been terrorizing some harmless aliens in a shelter, but she couldn’t even see the point of this nefarious operation and her anger flared at Cadmus’ actions. Why were they so adamant to attack innocent aliens who had done nothing wrong? They were only looking for a safe place, and most of them, like her, couldn’t go back to their planet. Kara remembered her history courses, and even though Earth’s past was full of xenophobia and examples of hatred, this behavior was still beyond her understanding.

 

She was about to call it a night after she’d dropped the four Cadmus agents at the nearest precinct. She began to fly back to her apartment when she felt her anger inexplicably rise exponentially. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t fully silence the city’s sounds. All around her she could hear cries, pleas, and screams—they always found a way to her. She was so tired. Why humans couldn’t simply love each other? Why couldn’t they appreciate what they had when she was deprived of her planet, of her loved ones, of her chance to simply be happy? Why was it so hard for humans to love instead of hate?

 

The feelings filling her chest were unfamiliar, and Kara was at a loss. She couldn’t find the strength to go back home feeling like that. She could feel her thoughts dangerously spiraling toward the dark she purposefully avoided during her waking hours. The dark place that infiltrated her nightmares, no matter how hard she tried to run away from them, to put distance between herself and her anger.  

 

Supergirl thought maybe a drink or two could help, and without a better idea, she landed roughly in the dingy alley leading to the dive bar. Here she could find something strong enough to quiet her thoughts. She strode inside and ignored the questioning glances she met on her way to the bar.

“What can I do for you Supergirl?” a too cheerful bartender asked her, continuing to wipe the glass in his hand.

“Give me the strongest drink you have,” Supergirl said, her voice devoid of her usual joy.

“Are you sure?” the man, glancing right and left to see if others were close enough to overhear and tensing considerably.

“Yes,” Supergirl practically snarled, slamming some bills on the bar with a little too much strength. Thankfully the counter was strong enough to hold up to any abuse from alien patrons.

“Alright,” the bartender said without conviction, and he disappeared behind a door for a minute before coming back holding a glass, a dense cascade of fog escaping over the rim. The thick pink liquid looked suspect even considering this was an alien bar. “Be careful, it’s strong stuff,” the man warned, but he quickly backed away when he met Supergirl’s glare. She wasn’t in the mood. She sniffed the glass suspiciously, then downed it in one go without thinking twice. She barely managed to hold back a fit of coughing when she felt the liquid burn all the way down, and she was sure her eyes would have watered if she had drunk it on any other day, but not today. Today she needed to drown her thoughts, and she was filled with so much anger that all her other emotions seemed nonexistent.

She handed her empty glass to an astonished bartender and nodded toward the door behind the bar, silently asking for another glass. She began to look for her money in the hidden pocket of her suit, but the bartender stopped her when he came back with her drink.

“This one is on the house.”

“Thank you,” she sighed and downed her second glass without a hiss. She set the glass on the bar and stood up. Already she could feel the effects of the alcohol. Her motions seemed slower than usual, and she didn’t trust her legs.

“Have a good night,” she said over her shoulder on her way out. Even in this mood, she was still polite.

“Be safe,” the bartender called after her.

 

She flew up and hovered above the city. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to fly after having whatever that was she’d drunk, but she couldn’t picture herself wandering through National City’s streets wearing her Supergirl suit. And she hoped the cold air of the night would help clear her mind. She was about to fly home when her ears picked up on something she couldn’t ignore.

On top of all the cries, pleas and screams she usually heard, a voice called for her … well, not exactly called  _ for _ her. She could hear a woman whispering her name in a certain way. She didn’t recognize the voice, but she felt drawn to it.

“Yes… Supergirl… Yes…”

She wasn’t stupid. She had a good idea of what the woman was doing. It wasn’t the first time it had happened. She had been surprised at first by the number of people, men and women alike, who fantasized about her. And after some awkward and embarrassing experiences she had learned to recognize this kind of situation.

“Harder… Please, Supergirl… fuck me…”

For the first time though, Kara wanted to join whoever was pleasuring herself and calling her name. She could hear the strangled moans and the wet sounds coming from somewhere in the city. Without thought began to drift toward the source of the alluring sounds.  

“Please… Supergirl, make me come…”

She could feel her arousal growing the closer she got, her fingers itched. She wanted to be the one pleasuring this woman. She didn’t know her, but already she loved her voice and the way she was begging and saying her name.

“I want you… I need you to make me come …”

Kara stopped outside the penthouse and scanned the place, easily spotting the woman in the master bedroom, alone, spread open on the king size bed. Supergirl wanted her, it was the only thought remaining, everything else had faded away … her anger, her sadness, the world around her, everything had disappeared, and this woman was the only thing left.

“Yes… Yes… yes…”

Supergirl forced open the balcony doors and made her way toward her prize, careful not to make a noise and frighten her unaware host. When she reached the bedroom, she took in the sight in front of her. A beautiful dark-haired woman laid wide open on the bed, one hand between her legs, roughly circling her clit, the other pinching her erect nipple mercilessly, her generous breasts moving up and down in rhythm with her frantic breath, her eyes shut  tight, and her lip trapped between her teeth in a useless attempt to silence herself.

Kara was mesmerized by the beauty of the view this stranger was offering to her, and she was almost overwhelmed by how much it aroused her. She landed softly, only a near-inaudible thud betrayed her presence. The woman froze at the sound and her eyes flew open.

“You called,” Supergirl said, smiling wickedly and crossing her arms on her chest.

“I… I…” the dark-haired woman stuttered.

“I can give you a hand,” the blonde said, deciding to put the other woman out of her misery. Something shifted on the woman’s face, she nodded and caught her lips between her teeth once again.

Supergirl moved slowly toward the foot of the bed and knelt between the woman’s legs. She gathered her hair and pushed it over one shoulder. Then she began to kiss her way up from the woman’s left foot to her mid thigh, stopping and beginning again from the right foot. 

When she reached the mid thigh she asked, “What’s your name?” Her lips brushed the sensitive skin under her mouth, making the woman shudder.

“L… Lena,” the dark-haired woman moaned. She hadn’t moved since Supergirl had landed in the room, frozen in place.

“Well, Lena…” the blonde tasted the name on her tongue, “Are you going to be a good girl?” she asked and lifted Lena’s hands away from her body and rested them above the dark-haired woman’s head, exposing the woman’s body fully. Lena nodded and closed her eyes when Supergirl kissed her way to her folds. The heroine took her time, letting her eyes wander along Lena’s curves, drinking in the response she elicited. She wrapped her lips around the clit and earned a strangled moan, which made her smile. She sucked lightly before running her tongue along the wet folds from Lena’s clit to her entrance. She did it a few times before easing her tongue, tauntingly slow, inside Lena’s cunt. Supergirl thrust a few times slowly before taking her tongue away again. She held Lena’s hips firmly and she could feel the woman uselessly trying to chase the sensation maddeningly denied to her.

Supergirl felt a surge of power fill her and she dove back, resuming her sweet torture with her tongue, listening to the music of Lena’s moans, whimpers and groans. Supergirl was curious to know how much the dark-haired woman could take before begging for her release. She alternated between sucking, kissing, and licking Lena’s clit, and thrusting her tongue inside. She carefully listened to Lena’s response to keep her on the verge of her pleasure without releasing it.

At some point, Lena hid her face behind her forearm and grabbed the sheet tight with her other hand, her upper body tensing.

“Oh god… please… Supergirl… I… I need to come,” Lena whimpered desperately.

Kara wrapped her lips around Lena’s clit and sucked roughly, then she plunged two fingers inside Lena and began to thrust at a merciless rhythm, making the dark-haired woman scream. Kara could already feel Lena’s inner walls pulse around her fingers. Lena screamed incoherent words, the sound muffled by her arm.

“Yesyesyesyesyesyes,” she chanted before tensing and arching her back away from the bed. Kara didn’t slow down until Lena fell boneless back on the bed. Supergirl withdrew her fingers and sucked them clean. She was about to leave when Lena grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Where are you going?” she asked almost shyly as she knelt in front of the heroine and moved slowly forward. Supergirl didn’t move away and their lips connected, the kiss quickly escalating with Lena holding Supergirl by the hair with one hand and letting the other wander over the blonde’s suit.

“Nowhere it seems,” Supergirl answered when they parted. She stood up and quickly undressed before joining Lena on the bed. The dark-haired woman didn’t move, too absorbed by the sight of the heroine naked in front of her, her eyes tracing every muscle. When she focused again, she dragged the blonde with her to lie on the bed and straddled her. She caressed the newly revealed skin, and ground on top of the goddess, smearing her wetness on carved abs. Supergirl guided her with one hand on her hip, the other playing with Lena’s breast.

Lena tormented Supergirl’s nipples with one hand and brought her other arm behind her back, slipping a finger along the blonde’s folds. She easily entered her with one finger, quickly followed by a second.

Supergirl couldn’t contain a moan. The sight of Lena riding her abs joined with her moans and Lena’s hands on her body was almost too much. She was already so close from what she had done to Lena, and she knew she wouldn’t take long to come if Lena continued like this. Even so, her orgasm took her by surprise. She closed her eyes, screaming Lena’s name, her body lifting off the bed, taking Lena with her as tension strung her body like a bow. When they fell back to the bed, Lena draped her body over Supergirl’s and kissed her neck lazily. Supergirl caressed Lena’s back while she recovered, though it was quick due to her alien metabolism.

“Ready for another round?” Supergirl asked, not waiting for Lena’s answer before easily lifting her and laying her on her stomach. The blonde settled between her legs, resting her weight on one arm beside Lena and slipping her other hand between their bodies. She slid two fingers inside Lena and quickly added a third. Supergirl used her hips to thrust deeper and rubbed herself against the back of her own hand. Lena fisted the sheets and buried her head in the pillow, screaming Supergirl’s name into its silk cover. It didn’t take long for them both to orgasm once again.

 

Lena collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, blissfully content, before she had a chance to talk or even move under the sheets. She woke up alone in her bed, fully rested but not entirely sure if she had dreamt last night’s events or not. She felt deliciously sore when she stood up.

 

Supergirl woke up under sunlamps, her head pounding. She blinked rapidly and tried to shield her eyes from the light with her hand without much success.

“What happened last night?” Alex asked. She was sitting beside Kara, waiting for her to wake up.

“I don’t know,” Supergirl groaned. She tried to wipe away the headache by rubbing her hands on her face. “I stopped Lillian’s goons, I went to the dive bar, and after that everything is a blur.”

“That’s weird,” Alex said. “Cadmus’ agents threw red Kryptonite at you, but usually you remember what you’ve done under its influence.”

“Red Kryptonite?” Kara repeated. “How do you find me?”

“You crashed through my window early this morning.” Alex smiled, she had instantly recognized the red glowing on her sister’s face when she had been woken up by Supergirl’s messy landing in her apartment and quickly administered the cure before forcing her to rest under the sun lamps. “And you didn’t have a headache last time,” the agent pointed out. “This looks like a hangover.”

“The dive bar,” Kara sighed, “I went there to drink,” she said sheepishly.

“And after?” Alex pushed.

Kara blushed furiously, the memories of the previous night were coming back to her gradually. “I… I heard someone calling me…”

“Did you hurt someone?” Alex worried.

“No! No… I don’t think so. She was consenting.”

“What?!! She??? Consenting to what exactly? What did you do?”

Kara blushed even more when she told her sister what happened. She left out the details, but she wasn’t any less mortified.

“Do you know her name or where she lives? We need to check on her,” Alex said after a moment. She didn’t want to know about her sister’s sex life, but they had a lot to talk about. The agent hadn’t even been aware of her sister’s attraction to women, but for now she just needed to make sure this woman wasn’t hurt.

“No, I don’t know her name. She only said Lena, and I can’t remember where she lives,” Kara said, ashamed that she had taken advantage of someone’s private fantasy for her own pleasure, even if there had been consent. Alex took her in her arms, trying to comfort her little sister.

  
  


 

  
  



	2. Couch talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections

 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asked slowly. They were in Kara’s apartment, watching Netflix, and Kara had been suspiciously quiet for the past hour.

“Hmm? What?” Kara looked up at Alex. She’d been lost in thought, and wasn’t paying attention.

“Do you want to talk about what’s on your mind?” Alex repeated. She had an idea of what was bothering Kara since last week and the Red-K incident, but she was waiting for Kara to talk to her. She didn’t want to push her sister too far.

“I… I don’t know what to say. It happened again,” Kara whispered, she seemed ashamed even though she didn’t do anything reprehensible this time, not like the first time she got infected and wreaked havoc across the city. This time she drank and had sex with a stranger. It was almost laughable it was such normal behavior. Almost everyone had an  _ I got drunk and hooked up with someone _ experience. But somehow Kara was ashamed of it, and Alex wanted to help her, make her realize she didn’t do anything wrong.

“What happened again?” Alex prompted, trying to get her sister to open up.

“I got infected!” Kara suddenly raised her voice. “I was infected, and I had sex with someone, and I don’t even know her name, Alex!”  The blonde continued much calmer now, “What if I’d hurt her?”

“But you didn’t…”

“How can you be so sure?” Kara cut her sister off, irritated.

“Because we would have heard about it if you had. We checked every hospital, and no one matching her description came in.” Alex tried to be reassuring. “Was it your first time with a woman?” The agent just couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer. This question had been burning in her mind for the past week. How could have she missed it? Why had Kara never talked about it, even when she’d out to her?

“No,” Kara replied bluntly but didn’t give any other explanation.

“Care to elaborate?”

“No.”

“Kara,” Alex whined.

“Alex,” Kara imitated her sister’s tone.

“Please, I don’t understand. Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we told each other everything. I… I just don’t understand why you kept it from me.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? Not a big deal? How can you say that? I came out to you, I shared my sexuality with you, and you didn’t think about telling me about yours? Why? If it’s no big deal then why not just tell me?” Alex was seriously beginning to lose it.

“It doesn’t matter. It happened before … You know I don’t share your way of labeling everything on Earth. When I feel attracted to someone, I don’t care about their gender. I didn’t think I had to talk about it with you… I’m sorry.”  

“So why are you so bothered? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know her name. I don’t know who she is, but I can’t stop thinking about her,” Kara confessed, blushing lightly.

“You have a crush on the woman you hooked up with?” Alex couldn’t hold back her laughter but instantly stopped when Kara hit her with a glare so intense she’d think Kara was still infected with Red-K if she hadn’t been the one to give her the antidote herself.

It had been weeks, weeks of sleepless nights, or tormenting dreams about Lena. Supergirl hovered above the city, trying to find the object of her want, but she couldn’t find her. She had spent every night there, listening, but she didn’t hear the woman again. The heroine was frustrated, her thoughts spiraling. If she couldn’t hear her, maybe she had hurt her, or maybe once her fantasy was fulfilled Lena had moved on. Supergirl was pulled out of her thoughts when Winn’s voice came over her comm.

“A chopper is under attack near Luthor Corp! They need Supergirl!”

“On my way,” Kara replied and flew straight to the Luthor Corp building. It took her a second to realize what was happening. Two drones were firing on the chopper, and a thick white smoke was pouring from its engine as it began to spiral from the sky.

Supergirl blasted her heat vision at one of the drones and went to catch the chopper before it hit the ground. She carefully set it down on the top of the building where there was a helipad then pursued the remaining drone, frying it with her eyes. She rushed back to the chopper to help its occupants. The pilot was unconscious, and the passenger seemed frantic. After a quick scan of the pilot that revealed only a concussion, she decided to take care of the passenger first. 

The woman was trying to open the door, screaming, “Let me out, let me out!”

Supergirl tore off the door, and the second her eyes locked with the woman’s she forgot how to breathe.

“Lena?”

“Supergirl!” Lena recovered more quickly from the shock of recognition than Kara. “Take care of Frank, please!” When the heroine didn’t move she continued, “The pilot! I’m fine take care of my pilot, Frank!”

The blonde nodded her head and extracted the pilot, delivering him to the paramedics waiting in the street. She quickly went back to Lena, who was now staggering away from the helicopter, just in time to catch her when the dark-haired woman’s legs buckled .

“I’ve got you,” she whispered against Lena’s hair, “I’ve got you.”

“Thank you, Supergirl” Lena said shakily. “You can put me down now.” Lena smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“Or you could fly me back to my apartment. I think I have a good reason to cancel my afternoon meeting,” Lena tried to joke.

“I think the police want to talk to you,” Supergirl pointed at the numerous police cars down the street. She gently lifted Lena up and  floated down to the street. She carefully helped Lena to her feet and was ready to fly away when a hand caught her wrist, as it had weeks ago.

“Please stay,” Lena whispered, sounding vulnerable, soft enough that only Kara could hear her.

Supergirl stayed at Lena’s side through the police questioning. When they were free to go, Lena turned to face Supergirl.

“Can you fly me home now?”

“I don’t know where it is,” Supergirl ducked her head and rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

“What? How?” Lena questioned.

“Guide me there and I’ll explain,” Kara offered.

After a quick flight across the city, Kara landed gently on Lena’s balcony and recognized the doors. She winced.

“I owe you a door, I think.”

“Don’t worry about it. Care to explain now, though?” Lena asked. She opened the doors and gestured to Supergirl to follow her inside. They sat on the couch.

Kara explained the red kryptonite, and the alcohol, and apologized for her behavior more than once, making laugh Lena.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You don’t know who I am? You just heard my voice… calling you, and you came?” Lena was astonished.

“I felt drawn to you and basically, yes, I heard you and I came.” Kara was blushing furiously. It was so out of character for her to act carelessly like this.

“Lena Luthor,” Lena extended a hand. Supergirl carefully took it in hers.

“Luthor, as in…” she asked when the realization dawned on her.

“I’m afraid so, yes. As in Lex and Lillian. But I’m not like them. I thought you knew that after… after the night we shared.”

“I know. I can see it in your eyes,” Kara said resolutely. “But I didn’t know there was another Luthor.”

“Lex is my adoptive brother and Lillian my adoptive mother. We don’t have anything in common except our name.” After a moment’s thought Lena began to laugh hysterically.

“What?” Kara asked incredulously.

“I just realized the irony of the situation. My adoptive mother infected you, hoping you would wreak havoc across the city, but instead you came here and had sex with me. I think if she knew she would have a heart attack!” Lena’s laughter doubled, and Kara joined her.

“You’re not mad?” Kara asked when their laughs died down.

“Why should I be mad? You wanted me?” Kara nodded. “Good, because I wanted you, and I had some of the best sex I’ve ever had.” Kara blushed and ducked her head again. Lena rested her hand on Supergirl’s cheek and guided her to look up. “You’re cute when you’re blushing,” Lena whispered and leaned forward. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. When they parted Kara kept her eyes closed a moment before opening them and finding Lena’s intense gaze. “I felt something, too, the other night, and I would love to see you again,” Lena added, more vulnerable than before.

“What do you want from me?” Kara asked, hoping her question didn’t sound harsh or suspicious, but she needed to know if Lena only wanted sex or if she wanted more.

“Whatever you’re willing to give me.”

“I want more than just sex, Lena,” Kara said firmly. She was sure, and she wanted Lena to know that. She wanted to know this woman, figure out why she felt so attracted to her. Why, when she had never even seen Lena before, was her voice all it took to draw her to this penthouse the first time? Why couldn’t she stop thinking about her? She wanted to discover Lena’s secrets.

“Good, I want more too,” Lena said before leaning in and kissing Kara again. The dark-haired woman straddled Supergirl’s lap and rested her hands on the strong shoulders for balance. She ground her hips down. Supergirl brought her hands to Lena’s hips and followed her moves. One of her hands caressed its way to Lena’s ass and the other slid under Lena’s shirt, freeing it from her pants in the process. Kara wanted to feel her skin under her fingertips. She drew her hand up until she met Lena’s bra, and the whine coming from the dark-haired woman’s mouth was enough to encourage Kara to continue. The blonde easily unclasped Lena’s bra under her shirt and began to knead her breasts with one hand as the other never left the dark-haired woman’s ass, following Lena’s thrusting hips. Kara’s mouth roamed every inch of skin she could reach in their position, biting lightly at the salient bones.

Lena rested her hands on the back of the couch and let her head fall on Supergirl’s shoulder. She was panting, and after their first encounter she was convinced Supergirl wouldn’t take her any further unless she begged for it, each one testing the other’s limits. But Lena wasn’t in a position of power. She was in Supergirl’s hands, under Supergirl’s control, and there was nothing she could do, the suit preventing her from even exploring the blonde’s skin. 

The rock-hard muscles underneath her gave her just enough friction to arouse but not enough to take the edge off. She needed more. She wanted more, so much more of the heroine, so much more from the heroine. 

Supergirl seemed so pure, so good, in pictures and on front pages, but here on her couch, Lena could see the layers composing the Girl of Steel. She wasn’t that pure, that innocent. Even National City’s beacon of hope had a dark side, and it seemed that she enjoyed hearing Lena beg. The thought sent a shiver straight between her legs.  

Lena smirked, a twisted idea growing in her lust-addled brain. She would hold her pleas as long as she could. She wanted to taste everything the heroine was ready to give her. She bit on Supergirl’s shoulder hard, knowing she couldn’t pierce the goddess’ skin, hoping this way she wouldn’t let a word escape her lips without her consent, but she could feel her resolve shrinking quickly.

Supergirl moaned when she felt Lena’s teeth sink into her impenetrable skin. The sound didn’t help Lena stick to her plan. The blonde alternated her attention between Lena’s breasts, giving the same treatment to her nipples, and with her other hand kneading her ass hard, almost painfully. Lena couldn’t help herself, rubbing her center frantically on Supergirl tights.

“Good girl,” Kara whispered against Lena’s neck before biting lightly along the shell of her ear. “Do you want more?”

“Yes,” Lena whimpered. Supergirl’s breath on her skin made her shudder. Of course she wanted more, she needed more.

“Then ask for it,” Kara said and stopped moving altogether, retrieving her hand from under Lena’s shirt and taking her other hand away from Lena’s ass. Supergirl smirked, watching Lena grind desperately, uselessly.

“Please…” Lena took the heroine’s hands, trying to guide them were she wanted her, anywhere on her skin. She needed the touch, but nothing could make the girl of steel move without her consent. The blonde didn’t budge, she only watched Lena slowly losing her mind, and smiled proudly. Who would have thought that behind the innocent smile lived such a cruel tease? 

“Please… Supergirl, I need you… please…” Lena whined, barely recognizing her voice. What would Lillian think if she could hear her like that, begging a Super? “Fuck me, take me, do whatever you want with me, just … please!”

Supergirl smiled. She seemed satisfied with Lena and moved forward, kissing the dark-haired woman. Lena melted into their kiss, losing track of everything other than her lips against Supergirl’s. The blonde ripped open Lena’s pants, enough to slide her hand between her legs and thrust two fingers inside Lena, swallowing Lena’s screams of pleasure in their kiss. Lena began to ride Supergirl’s hand like her life depended on it, too far gone in her own pleasure to lend a second thought to what she might look like, or the mess she was creating on the blonde’s hand, skirt and her couch. She didn’t care. All that mattered was her want and her approaching orgasm, Supergirl’s fingers inside her, her hand back on her now bare ass and her tongue on hers.

Lena collapsed boneless onto Supergirl’s strong chest, once again letting consciousness drift away from her, safe in the heroine’s arms.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you thought.


	3. cold shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections

 

 

 

“What happened to you?” Alex asked, watching her sister joining her in the DEO command center with a smile so wide that she would fear it split her sister’s face in two if she wasn’t Supergirl. Alex was surprised to see her sister smiling after their sister night talk.

“Nothing, just you know…” Kara made a circular motion with her hand toward the ceiling, “…the usual.”

“The usual, hmmm?” Alex was unimpressed with Kara’s answer. “The usual has you… ecstatic?”

“Ecstatic… What? No? I’m not… ecstatic!” Kara stammered, almost tripping over her feet.

“Supergirl,” Winn called across the room and Kara couldn’t be more thankful for the save. “I finished my check on the drone remains.” He looked disapprovingly to Kara, “It would have been easier if you hadn’t almost completely destroyed them!”

“What did you find?” Alex asked, cutting short the tech rambling. She stood beside Supergirl and crossed her arms over her chest. Alex, the loving sister was replaced by Alex, the badass agent.

“It’s not the kind of drone that you can buy,” Winn began, turning his restoration of one of them in his hands. “I can tell you with certitude, that someone, a really skilled someone, built them, with parts of civil and military drones. Some parts come straight from Luthor Corp’s last project… the one that hadn’t been released yet! It’s mind-blowing.”

“So????” Alex was slowly losing patience.

“So, I can tell that whoever wants to see Lena Luthor dead had access to Luthor Corp!” Winn deflated when he understood no one else shared his awe. Supergirl had tensed up considerably, the thought of someone wanting to kill Lena didn’t sit well with her.

“Miss Luthor has access to Luthor Corp,” Alex Whispered.

“What are you suggesting?” Supergirl demanded. “You think that she staged the attack? You weren’t there, you didn’t see how shaken she was, and how concerned about her pilot’s safety she was! How can you think she has something to do with this?” while she spoke Kara approached Alex and was now standing just in front of the agent in an almost menacing way.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Winn tried to deescalate the tension.

“You know what I mean. She is a Luthor after all, maybe she wanted to set a trap for you. Maybe she’s playing you,” Alex crossed her arms in front of her defensively.

“You don’t know her!” Kara almost screamed.

“Neither do you,” Alex countered.

“It can’t be Lena!” Winn screamed to get the sisters’ attention. “I dug into her, and she doesn’t have the clearance in Luthor Corp to have access to this kind of project.”

“You did what?? Who gave you the right to spy on her?”

“I did,” said Alex. “We don’t know her, we’ve never heard about her before, and she lives here, in your city.” Alex channeled all her authority and tried not to flinch in front of Supergirl.

“Tell me. What did you find? Or does it even matter what you found knowing that you’ve already made up your mind?” Kara tried to calm down, but she couldn’t believe her friends were judging Lena without knowing her.

“We found nothing, but it doesn’t mean…” Alex began but was soon cut off by Kara.

“Save it, I don’t want to hear what you think.” Then Supergirl flew away, she needed to get control of her temper before she did or said something she would regret. Kara hesitated between going back to her place or going to see Lena. She chose her place.

She needed time to think about what Alex had said and what it meant for her relationship with Lena. Kara had planned on sharing the good news with her sister. She had finally found the woman who had occupied her thoughts, and she wanted to be with her. But now it seemed impossible without being judged or having to hear her sister going on and on about the Luthor.

Kara could see Lena wasn’t like the rest of her family. She knew it, but she didn’t know how to show that to Alex. And the blonde was lost. She loved her sister and she had never lied to her, but she really wanted to see where her relationship with Lena would go. She didn’t want to choose between them.

 

***

 

Lena stepped into her apartment. It had been a long day, a long week even. She couldn’t wait to get rid of her clothes. She hadn’t been able to focus on her work this afternoon, too lost in the memory of Supergirl’s last visit. Lena felt like a school girl with a crush and not like the serious scientist she prided herself in being. Since when did she lose her focus to daydreams of her sex life? Since when did her physical want take over her mind?

She hadn’t seen the Girl of Steel since her chopper almost crashed, and between the damage control—the numerous police and FBI interviews and the constant questions from the press—she hadn’t found the time to see the blonde who occupied her every thought.

She knew, thanks to the news channel playing in the background at her lab, that the heroine had been busy too. Supergirl was chasing down her stepmother and trying to find who was behind her chopper attack. Lena briefly wondered if the blonde would have been so adamant to protect her if they hadn’t met before the chopper incident, but she quickly dismissed the thought. She refused to let her pessimistic side screw with her blossoming relationship with the heroine. For once in her life, she wanted to enjoy what she had and refused to let her traitorous brain, or her nefarious family, spoil her possible happiness.

She abandoned her clothes on her way to the bathroom and sighed when the cold water of her shower hit her skin. Lena let the stream work on the knots that had formed between her shoulder blades through the days, slowly raising the temperature of the water. She closed her eyes and imagined how wonderful it would be to have Supergirl’s strong hands working on her tension instead of the water … or perhaps in addition to the water. She sighed. Since the first night, when Supergirl joined her in her bed, she hadn’t touched herself. She had already been self-conscious about using the heroine for her fantasies before meeting her and living out those fantasies. But now, she knew what it felt like to have Supergirl’s hands on and inside her, and it felt even more wrong to use the image of the Girl of Steel to touch herself. Almost like she was cheating on her by thinking about her that way when she wasn’t there. She knew it was a twisted way to think, and the more she thought about it, the more images from her two previous encounters with National City’s hero flashed before her eyes, to the point that she could feel herself getting wetter with each passing minute. She pressed her thighs together, trying to rein in her want, trying to talk herself out of what she already knew was inevitable.

She rested her hands against the shower wall, far away from her demanding body, letting the water cascade along her curves. Nothing was enough to quench her thirst, she could feel her inner walls tightening around nothing and her clit throbbed, screaming for attention. Against her will, one of her hand slid from the wall and caressed its way down between her already trembling legs. It wouldn’t take long, but she was interrupted by the apartment phone, it never rang except when someone wanted access to her penthouse. Lena sighed. She wouldn’t find release now, and maybe it's a good thing because she wasn’t sure she could hold back and keep from saying Supergirl’s name. She stepped out of the shower and answered the phone.

“Miss Luthor, I’m sorry to bother you, but an FBI agent is here to see you,” the front desk security guard told her.

“Let them up,” Lena sighed. She quickly dressed in something more appropriate than her robe and went to the front door.

“Miss Luthor,” the FBI agent greeted her. Lena could see the judgment in the redhead’s eyes. She was used to it when people knew her name.

“How may I help you?” Lena didn’t want to waste her time.

“I’m agent Danvers from the FBI. I have some questions I wanted to ask you.”

“Go ahead.” They were still in the lobby outside her door, but Lena wasn’t comfortable letting a stranger into her penthouse, not even an FBI agent. She thought it was odd that the woman came alone. Usually the agents came in pairs.

“Do you have any enemies? Who do you think would want to see you dead?” Agent Danvers asked without preamble or tact.

“I already answered these questions. I don’t have enemies personally but my name is an easy target, and I don’t know who would want to see me dead. I work in a lab, I barely go out. I don’t speak to anyone, I live a lonely life,” Lena said. She was tired of these questions, tired of having to justify her actions, her relationships, and apologizing for her insane family.

“Do you have access to Luthor Corp?”

“Yes, I go there only when my presence is required for board meetings, but I try to stay as far away from there as I can.”

“Do you go to their labs? Do you have access to their projects?”

“No. Why are you asking me this? What’s your point?” Lena was confused by the agent’s questions.

“When was the last time you saw Lillian and Lex Luthor?”

“I haven’t seen Lillian for months now, at the last board meeting we both attended. And I haven’t seen Lex for years, not since he retired from the public eyes and went into hiding God knows where, to do God knows what.” Lena said truthfully, “I don’t share their view and they despise me. The less I see them the better. Can you tell me why you’re here now?”

“No, I can’t talk about an open case.” Agent Danvers turned around, ready to leave, then suddenly faced Lena again. “If you’re lying I’ll know it.”

“I’m not,” Lena replied to the door, the agent having left before she could reply. “What the hell was that!” she asked to her empty place. She retrieved her phone from the kitchen counter, and before she could talk herself out of it she tapped out Supergirl’s number. She couldn’t bear to be alone right now, not after the agent’s questions reminded her how fucked up her family was, and how shitty her life was, and her childhood had been.

“Lena! Is there something wrong?” the hero asked as soon as the phone call connected.

“No, everything’s fine,” Lena lied, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have called.”

“What? No, I’m happy to hear your voice,” Supergirl confessed.

“I’m happy to hear yours too, can you… can you come?” Lena asked shyly.

“Of course. Is now ok?”

“Please,” Lena had barely let the word out when she heard Supergirl knocking on her balcony doors.

“What’s wrong?” the heroine asked, taking Lena in her arms as soon as she entered the apartment.

“Nothing, I’m sorry,” Lena sobbed. She couldn’t contain her emotions when she was in the blonde’s strong arms, she felt safe here.

“You can talk to me. No pressure, if you don’t want to I won’t push. But you can talk to me,” Kara whispered.

“I…” Lena hesitated, she didn’t know why she felt the need to share with Supergirl. “An FBI agent came to see me.  She asked some weird questions about Luthor Corp, Lillian and Lex.”

“What was her name?” Supergirl tensed, dreading Lena’s answer.

“Danvers, why?” Lena felt Supergirl tense and tried to break their embrace, she didn’t let go. “What’s wrong? Do you know her?”

“Yes,” Supergirl sighed. “We had a fight earlier today.”

“About me? Who is she to you? Did she know?”

“I’m sorry Lena,” Kara guided the shorter woman to the couch, and they sat. “She refuses to see past your name, which pissed me off. We discovered that some part of the drones that attacked you came from Luthor Corp.”

Lena brought her finger to Kara’s lips, silencing Kara, “You shouldn’t tell me about the case darling.”

“I trust you, Lena, and I think you deserve to know. As for the agent, it’s complicated. I want to tell you who she is, but I’d have to tell you who I really am, and I’m not sure I’m ready for this. I trust you, it’s just that it’s hard to share all of me sometimes.”

“Don’t worry, take your time. You don’t have to tell me all your secrets. Knowing that you trust me is enough. I trust you too.”

“But it makes things more complicated. I went to take you out on a date, but I can’t as Supergirl. It’s frustrating!”

“You don’t have to take me out. Maybe we could have a date here. I could cook or order food!” Lena smiled. “Just tell me agent Danvers isn’t your wife, right?”

“What?? No of course not,” Supergirl almost choked.                                

“Good” Lena smiled and kissed the heroine. “What do you think about Friday night for our date?”

“I… it would be great.” Kara was still blushing, but her smile spread at the prospect of her date with Lena.

“Good, I’ll wait for you here, at seven. Anything I need to know about your diet?”

“I… I eat a lot,” Kara replied shyly.

“A lot, noted!” Lena winked. “Now that’s taken care of, come here Supergirl.” Lena grabbed the heroine’s collar and pulled her into a heated kiss. Kara pulled away and looked in Lena’s eyes.

“It’s Kara,” Supergirl whispered, “My name is Kara.”

Lena smiled and resumed their kissing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! after all the comments I've got, I decided to reread it and realized that it wasn't finished so I wrote more, I hope you won't be disappointed! as always I love to read your thoughts.


	4. Disillusions and Expectations part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections

 

 

 

It wasn’t a life or death kind of situation, but somehow it felt worse. Kara had spent her day swirling between anxiety and excitement, so much so that by this point she felt dizzy. Was that what it felt like to be tipsy? Was it possible to be drunk on feelings, Kara wondered. 

She sighed and sat, legs crossed in front of her rack of clothes, elbows planted on her knees, and head resting on her palms. Why was it so difficult to choose something to wear? Usually she would call her sister to ask for her help, and the thought sent her spiraling into a whole other realm of feelings—anger, incomprehension, and sadness. Why couldn’t Alex see past the Luthor name, and how dare she go to Lena’s home and harass her with questions? Kara sighed once again and stood up. She had one hour before her date and now she wasn’t in the mood to choose clothes. Maybe a snack would help take her mind off her issues with Alex. She didn’t want to have to choose between her sister, her rock, the one who had always been there for her, and Lena. 

She didn’t know Lena well, but she trusted her gut, and she was sure that Lena was good. And she could feel that this blossoming relationship could lead somewhere, she could be happy with the dark-haired woman. 

Why couldn’t it be simple for once in her life? Wasn’t it enough that she had to hide? Wasn’t it enough that Lena’s family had such a terrible history? Why did Alex have to step in the way too?

Kara suddenly thought about Kal. What would he think if he knew about Lena and her? She had heard about the stories about Kal and Lex, how they were friends, best friends even, before everything went south. But that wouldn’t happen between Lena and her. First she wouldn’t lie to Lena. The dark-haired woman knew who she was. Well, she knew that she was Supergirl, she knew she was an alien, and to Kara’s relief, she had understood when Kara had asked for time before she revealed her Earth identity. 

How could anyone think that Lena was like the rest of her family? The woman was smart, kind and beautiful. Kara sighed again. Lena was so so beautiful it was almost painful, and not only beautiful, she was a genius too. She was perfect, and the blonde couldn’t shake the idea that if she had been drawn to her, if she had felt this strong pull toward Lena, it was because they were destined to be united. Kara was sure that the matrix would have mated them if they were on Krypton.

Krypton… Kara closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like if her parents were here. Would they side Alex, or would they believe in Kara’s gut? Would they give Lena the benefit of the doubt or think her guilty because of her family’s sins? Kara imagined walking through an Argo City garden, surrounded by flowers and trees that survived only in her mind. She could almost smell the long gone perfumes of the science guild greenhouse, where her father and his peers -- who would have been her peers too -- grew old plants, preserved old essences, and studied them to improve Kryptonian medicine. Then she imagined Lena joining her, walking through the dense vegetation, her fingers trailing behind her, caressing the leaves, gathering the moisture due to the elevated hygrometry in the greenhouse. Lena would have been in the science guild too, her brain was so magnificent. Kara had spent her sleepless night reading through Lena’s research. It had woken a feeling of longing, longing for what she should have been, longing for knowledge she had been deprived of since her landing on Earth. It had been hard. Hard to be obliged to hide her mind, to hide her thirst for knowledge, to hide her true intellect. The images of Lena joining her in the science guild greenhouse came back to the forefront of her mind, and Kara unconsciously smiled.

She was pulled away from her daydream by a rough knock on her door. Kara frowned. Who could it be? She lowered her glasses at the same time that she heard a key moving in the lock.  _ Alex _ … Kara didn’t know if she was ready to face her sister, if she could rein in her feelings with the woman who had been the center of her world until now, but who had drifted away from her because of their opposite stands on Lena’s case. 

Maybe she could Superspeed out of the apartment and Alex would never know she had been there, avoiding her. Or she could stay and see how it went. She owed her sister the benefit of the doubt, the same thing that Alex refused to give to Lena. The door opened slowly, and Alex’s head appeared in the space between the threshold and the door. She seemed tentative, almost afraid of what could happen. Since when Alex was afraid of her? Since when had things escalated to this point between them? Kara shook herself. She wanted to reassure her sister, let her know they were still sisters, no matter what. But on the other hand, Kara could feel her anger rise inside, nourished by Alex’s fears like a burning fire raging in her mind. She needed to rein in all these negative feelings if she wanted to move forward.

 

“Kara?” Alex said tentatively, sounding unsure, which didn’t help to settle Kara’s feelings.

“What do you want?” Kara replied, maybe a bit too harshly but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t have time for this if she didn’t want to be late for her date, and Rao knew she didn’t want to be late.

“Ahem… I’m sorry, I… I just… I just wanted to see you,” Alex whispered from her spot behind the door. She didn’t dare to enter in the apartment, and her head was down.

“What the hell Alex? Why are you still out in the hall? Why won’t you come inside? You used your keys to open the door, so come in and face me and tell me what you came to say. I don’t have time for this right now!” Ok, Kara definitely failed at reining herself in, but who could blame her? Alex was acting, and now wasn’t the time to play with Kara’s nerves, not when she was supposed to be getting ready for her date with a fabulous, gorgeous, wonderful woman (there weren’t adequate words in English to describe how exquisite Lena truly was).

“Wow Kara, calm down. I didn’t come here to fight.” Alex took one step inside and put her hands up in surrender. “I wanted to know if we were ok, but I think I have my answer.”

“Alex,” Kara sighed and rubbed her temples, “I can’t do this now. I… I just can’t. I need time.” Kara looked up just in time to see the hurt on Alex’s face.

“I… I don’t understand… What happened? Why won’t you talk to me? Is it because of the Luthor?” Alex took another step toward her sister.

“ALEX, STOP!” Kara screamed, and the agent instantly froze. The blonde sighed deeply, “I need you to leave now,” Kara said, her voice low.

“Kara,” Alex tried to reach her sister, but Kara turned her back and walked into her room, closing the door ending their talk. The blonde rested her forehead against the door and closed her eyes tight, trying and failing to contain her tears. She set her glasses on her nightstand and wiped angrily at her tears. She quickly dressed in a tight jeans and a navy blouse, then she flew away, exiting through her bedroom window, leaving her sister behind.

 

Kara landed softly on Lena’s balcony, but she didn’t knock. She leaned against the railing and looked at the city below her, taking in the peaceful night and trying to shake her foul mood. She wanted to put her argument with Alex aside, she wanted to enjoy her night with Lena, and she didn’t want to add to Lena’s already complicated life. The blonde had zoned out and didn’t hear the doors opening behind her.

 

Lena was busy getting ready when, in the corner of her vision, she caught sight of someone landing on her balcony. It couldn’t be anyone other than Supergirl, but the suit was gone, and the blonde was wearing what appeared to be simple jeans and blouse. Lena smiled at Supergirl’s casual attire. She frowned when the heroine didn’t come to the door but stayed staring out at the city instead. She slowly moved to join the blonde outside.

 

“Darling?” Lena whispered once beside Supergirl. “Is something wrong?” Kara was startled, but instantly relaxed when her eyes landed on Lena. The dark-haired woman wore a dress, a close fitting light blue dress. Kara let her eyes roam along Lena’s curves and moved forward, capturing Lena’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“You’re breathtaking,” Kara said and rested her forehead against Lena’s.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Lena replied, blushing at Kara’s praise. “I really like the casual you,” she continued, stepping aside to take in Kara’s appearance. She took Kara’s hand in hers, “Ready to come in, or do you want to stay here a little longer?” She kissed Kara’s knuckles and basked in the blue eyes staring back at her.

“You’re perfect,” Kara whispered, making Lena blush again.

“Hardly. Come, we have a date waiting for us,” Lena said after she had tried and failed to hide how she loved Kara’s praises. She guided Kara inside where candles and a romantic setting awaited.

 

Kara set aside her earlier concerns, for tonight at least. Tonight was their night, and she wanted it to be perfect, and from the look of things Lena wanted that too.

“This is wonderful,” Kara said in awe, Lena could only smile in response.

They enjoyed their date, sticking to light topics. They shared their childhood memories, and Kara happily talked about Krypton. She even shared her daydream about the science guild and Lena, animatedly describing what Argo City looked like. Lena talked about her few memories of her birth mother and described what it was like to grow up in the Luthor household. It wasn’t until the dessert that reality called them back.

 

“What’s wrong Kara? I can see something’s bothering you,” Lena said slowly.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to spoil this wonderful night,” Kara sighed.

“You can talk to me if you want.”

“It’s just… argh…” Kara took a deep breath. Lena was right they needed to talk. Secrets wouldn’t help to build a wholesome relationship. “You remembered the agent who came to question you yesterday?” Lena nodded and waited for Kara to continue. “We’re… close… and I’m not used to hiding things from her, but I can’t talk about… us, and it’s frustrating,” Kara groaned. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be thinking about it now. I had an amazing evening with you… I’m sorry.”

“Kara,” Lena said and stood up. She rounded the table and joined Kara, sitting on the blonde’s lap and wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. “I’m  _ having _ an amazing evening,” Lena stressed the word, “and I want you to know you can talk to me. You don’t have to keep things from me under the pretense of protecting me. I won’t run away.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered, then leaned in and kissed the dark-haired woman, trying to convey how much her words meant to her.

“As for your  _ friend, _ ” Lena raised a questioning eyebrow. She couldn’t deny she was curious about the link between the mysterious agent and Supergirl. “Did you try to talk to her? Did you tell her how you feel?”

“No, she came to my place just before I flew here, but…” Kara shook her head, now that the heat of the moment had passed she was a bit ashamed for the way she reacted. “I yelled at her and flew away… I’m not sure I won’t say something that I’ll regret … She is so important to me. I don’t want to lose her, and I don’t want to have to choose between you.”

“Wait, you don’t have to choose. I don’t want to come between you.”

“I know, but she can be so stubborn sometimes,” Kara groaned. “Maybe we should talk about something else. What about the dessert?” Kara said hopefully, and Lena smiled mischievously.

“We could take this to the bedroom…” Lena began and squealed in surprise when Kara abruptly stood up, taking the dark-haired woman with her, and carried her toward the bedroom.

Kara laid Lena down and crawled on top of her. They could both sense the shift in their relationship after this evening. It wasn’t just physical attraction between them, and they could feel the change in the way they kissed.

 

Kara knelt and began to slowly remove her blouse, button by button, teasing Lena in a  way she couldn’t when she was wearing her suit. Going by the acceleration of Lena’s heartbeat and the way she was biting her lips, Kara was sure it was working. When the blouse was fully open, Lena trailed her hands along Kara’s abs, admittedly obsessed with them.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you think.


	5. Disillusions and Expectations part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections

 

 

 

 

Lena could hardly believe how lucky she was. Supergirl, her fantasy, wanted her, wanted all of her, the sex, the relationship, the good, the bad, and the heroine didn’t care about her name. How was she so lucky? Lena closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling under her fingertips, Supergirl’s silky skin covering her carved muscles. She was a sucker for them. And the feeling of abs contracting and relaxing under her hands was addicting. Lena slowly opened her eyes and slid her hands down Kara’s thighs, she squeezed them, feeling the muscles there responded, then she moved up, trying to stealthily unbutton the blonde’s jeans.

“Someone’s eager,” Kara chuckled.

“Have you seen you?” Lena sighed.

“I’d rather look at you. You’re beautiful” Kara said. She bent down and kissed Lena, and in a swift move, she exchanged their positions. Lena was now on top of the heroine, her dress riding up and barely covering her thighs. Kara sat up and resumed kissing, one hand on Lena’s hip, the other working to open the zipper on the back of the dark-haired woman’s dress. She pulled it down slowly, letting her fingers graze Lena’s skin along her spine, then she brought her hands to Lena’s shoulders, and caressed her way down her arms, taking the dress straps with them. Kara kissed every inch of skin that was revealed.

 

Lena’s dress pooled around her hips, she rested one hand on the blonde’s shoulder, the other found its way to Kara’s hair, pulling and pushing to guide Supergirl where Lena wanted her. Kara was mapping Lena’s upper body with her mouth, her hands on Lena’s hips, guiding her back and forth against her jeans. She had decided to take her time to worship the dark-haired woman, but with each passing second, she could feel her resolve crumble. When Lena slid one hand into Kara’s underwear all the heroine’s willpower flew out the window. The blonde moaned against Lena’s breast and bit down on the stiffened nipple. Their position wasn’t ideal, but they couldn’t find the will to stop and move. Kara slid a hand between Lena’s legs as well and they began to move together. Both of them held onto their orgasm, waiting for the other, until they were trembling and panting.

 

“Come for me,” Kara whispered against Lena’s skin. The dark-haired woman came, crying out Kara’s name, and the blonde followed her quickly. Lena finally collapsed on top of Kara. They didn’t move, basking in each other’s warmth. After long minutes Kara laid Lena on the bed and helped her fully out of her clothes, discarding her own on the floor at the same time. Kara joined Lena on the bed and draped herself protectively around Lena’s body. They didn’t wait long for the sleep to come.

 

Lena woke up, naked, held by Supergirl from behind. She blinked several times, not knowing what woke her. Kara didn’t stir and didn’t seem to be awake. The dark-haired woman moved slowly out of the Kryptonian’s grip. Just because she was awake didn’t mean Kara should be too. It was still dark outside, long before the time she had set her alarm for. Lena stood and padded softly out of the room, putting on her robe on her way to the kitchen. She planned to drink some water then rejoin the beautiful blonde waiting in her bed. Nothing could wipe away her smile. She was happier than she could remember, not even the threat looming over her head was enough to dim the joy of having Supergirl in her life and currently in her bed. She shivered at the thought. Maybe she could wake the heroine up when she slipped back into bed and show her how grateful she was.

 

“Good you’re awake,” a voice came from her couch and startled her. Lena tightened her robe around her, unconsciously trying to shield herself. How had someone gotten past her security in the lobby? How did they get into her penthouse without setting off her alarm? What did they want? Lena contemplated the idea of calling Kara. She opened her mouth but instantly closed it when she recognized the intruder.

“What are you doing here? And how did you get in?”

“Is that any way to greet your brother?” Lex asked, standing up.

“Lex,” Lena gritted through her clenched teeth. “What do you want?”

“A brother isn’t allowed to visit his sister?”

“Lex…” Lena warned.

“Lex, cut to the chase,” another voice cut into their exchange, and Lena abruptly turned toward its source near the kitchen. “Lena we need you to follow us.”

“Lillian,” Lena whispered before the woman’s words registered in her mind. “I won’t. Not in a million years!” she said sharply.

“Lena, dear, don’t be stupid. You don’t have a choice. Don’t make it more difficult for you and for us.”

 

Lena opened her mouth, ready to scream for help, knowing, hoping that Supergirl would come rescue her, but before any sound could come out, Lex silenced her with a hand on her mouth. He had taken advantage of the fact that Lena had turned her back to him to slip behind her, and he was now holding Lena firmly with one arm around her abdomen.

 

“Don’t think about calling for your _friend,_ ” Lex spat the word. “We have enough kryptonite with us to end her.”

 

Lena’s thoughts were running quickly. She couldn’t call for Supergirl without risking the heroine’s life, and seeing Kara suffer was the last thing she wanted. She hoped that Lex didn’t know Supergirl was just in the next room and that the heroine was still sound asleep in her bed.

 

“Whatever,” Lillian said impatiently. “You’re coming with us now.” Lillian’s voice was authoritative but suddenly she laughed like a maniac. “You know what the best part is? You tried so hard to distance yourself from us, to be _good._ ” She said it like it was a disease. “But nobody will believe that you didn’t consent to what’s going to happen. Everybody will see you exactly like they see us. Nobody will come to rescue you. Now go dress yourself, and don’t test my patience.”

 

Lex let go of her and pushed her in her room direction. She was surprised they let her go alone. She quickly entered the room and saw Kara tossing in the bed, still asleep but visibly having a nightmare. Should she wake her up? But what if Supergirl refused to let her go? What if she tries to fight Lillian and Lex? Lena made up her mind. S he would leave a note, explaining what happened. She dressed as quickly as she could and wrote down a few words for Kara. She threw a last glance in the heroine’s direction before joining her step-brother and her step-mother in the living room.

 

***

 

Supergirl woke up in a jolt, startled by the sound of a door closing violently. She looked frantically around her. Lena wasn’t there. She was sweating, which was weird because that never happened to her except when she had a solar flare. She hovered above the bed to make sure she still had her powers then scanned the apartment, looking for Lena, but she was nowhere to be found. Then she spotted the note on Lena’s pillow, she took it and read.

 

_Kara,_

_I’m so sorry, Lillian and Lex broke in. They threatened to kill you if I called for help. I didn’t have any other choice but to follow them. I’m sorry._

_Lena_

 

Kara stood abruptly and quickly dressed before leaving the penthouse from the balcony. A few seconds later she crashed at the DEO, too distressed to control her landing. She needed help, she needed to find Lena. Lena, Lena, Lena. It was the only thing she had on her mind. She hoped it wasn’t too late. She hoped she could save her from her nefarious family.

 

“Supergirl,” J’onn’s voice broke through Kara’s daze.

“J’onn, Lena has been abducted. We need to find her,” Kara said frantically, marching toward the command center.

“Lena? As in Lena Luthor? What happened? Are you all right?” Winn had swirled around on his desk chair.

“Yes, I’m fine, but we need to find her,” Kara replied restlessly.

“Wait, how do you know? There’s no police report about anything happening to Lena,” Winn was typing on his keyboard, eyes glued to his screens.

“Because she left me a note.” Kara was slowly losing the last particle of sanity left to her.

“And how can you be sure it’s not a trap?” Alex asked sternly, joining them around the table in the center of the room. She crossed her arms in front of her defiantly and glared at her sister, who answered her with an equally menacing glare.

“It’s not a trap. You don’t have to help me,” Kara said to Alex, then she turned to the other agents in the room. “Nobody have to help me if they don’t want.” She ducked her head. “You know what, it was a mistake to come here. I’ve lost precious time, I should go.” She turned on her heels, ready to fly away, when a hand caught her forearm. She turned and found herself face to face with J’onn.

“Wait, tell me what happened. In the meantime Agent Schott will try to find Miss Luthor’s cellphone.” He look pointedly at Winn, who began to work immediately, then turned to face Kara and nodded to prompt her to talk.

 

Kara eyed Alex with suspicion, and the agent huffed before leaving the room. “I’ll tell you, but only you, and you can’t talk about it to Alex or anyone else.” J’onn nodded and relaxed his stance. “I was asleep in her apartment and when I woke up she had disappeared and only left a note beside me.” She searched in her pocket and handed the note to J’onn. He read it quickly before giving it back to her, nodding.

 

“Ok, I won’t ask the obvious questions because I trust you. And you know you will have to talk about it with Alex sooner rather than later,” he looked at her pointedly. “For now, I will help you, because if Lillian and Lex abducted her, they might be up to something, and I’m afraid of what that could be.”

“Thank you J’onn,” Kara began to walk back to Winn but was stopped by J’onn again.

“I’m sorry, but we need Alex too. Let me talk to her.”

“Okay,” Kara said reluctantly, “I’m going to fly over the city, see if I can hear anything.”

“Don’t intervene alone. If you find something, call and wait for backup,” J’onn demanded.

 

***

 

Lena was pushed into the back of a black van. _How cliché_ she thought, and she was soon joined by Lillian and Lex.

“I have to say, and I’m surprised to admit it, but I’m happy Supergirl saved you after all,” Lex said when the van pulled up. “Mother thinks you can be helpful. I just hope she is right,” he chuckled darkly, “She often is right.”

Lena tried to ignore Lex and focused on the road. She couldn’t see where they were going. There were no windows on the back of the van, but she hoped she could figure out where they were heading and maybe send her position to Kara. Suddenly Lex’s words came back to her.

“It was you! You tried to kill me, you sent your drones,” she stated. “I should have known” she whispered to herself.

“Well you began to ask questions about certain Luthor Corp investments, and I didn’t want you to find where the money went, so…” He trailed off and made a circle movement above his head.

“You use Luthor Corp to finance your pathetic war against aliens?!” she asked rhetorically.

“It’s not pathetic.” He jumped from his seat and put his hand on Lena’s throat, ready to choke her. He wrapped his fingers around her neck and began to squeeze. Lena could see the edge of her vision darken.  

“Lex” Lillian warned him, and he immediately sat back. “As much as it aggrieves me, we need her. You’re stuck in your research, and we need to move on.” Lena coughed, and rubbed the spot where Lex’s hands were. “Now Lena, stop being petulant. We’re almost there.”

The rest of the ride was silent, and Lena was lost in her thoughts. She tried to not lose hope. Supergirl would come for her, if she believed her note. Of course she would believe her, but if she didn’t who would?  

 

***

 

“I can’t believe you’re asking me to go for this!” Alex said angrily. They were in one of the DEO conference rooms. “As far as I’m concerned, she’s an accomplice, she isn’t worthy of our time.”

“No matter what you believe, no matter what happened between Kara and you, if Lillian and Lex abducted Lena…”

“IF” Alex interrupted.

“If,” he repeated, “Then they might need her, and I need you to find out why. Why do they need her? Can you please take a look at what she’s worked on?”

“Fine, but be ready, because it’ll blow up and when it happens, I’ll be there to tell you, ‘I told you so.’”

 

“I can’t believe we have to do this,” Alex said, as she joined Winn in the command center.

“What’s your problem with Miss Luthor?” Winn asked curiously.

“She’s a Luthor and that’s enough. Do I need to remind you what happened to Superman? He trusted a Luthor and look where he is now. Metropolis was half destroyed, too many innocents died, and everybody believed it was Superman’s fault. Lex is free, there’s no evidence against him, and Superman has to hide! I don’t want the same thing happening to Supergirl.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you think!


	6. Blood and Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rebellion_Bear for the correction.

 

 

 

Lena was pulled roughly out of the van by one of Lillian’s goons, or was it one of Lex’s? They were near National City’s port. She could recognize the scent of rotting fish, which was almost unbearable, and Lena tried not to gag. She was guided inside a nameless warehouse, Lillian and Lex walking ahead of her. Why did they need me? Did they plan on killing me? How can I escape? So many questions occupied her mind. She looked closely around her, looking for a way to escape. She hoped Supergirl would come, but she had to be prepared just in case she took too long, or she didn’t come. She couldn’t shake her pessimistic instincts, no matter how hard she tried.

 

“I see you’ve come down in the world.” Lena couldn’t help herself, she needed to be sarcastic. She took a step back when Lex turned sharply and began to stroll in her direction, but she collided against the Luthor goon chest. This time Lillian didn’t stop him, and he slapped her with so much strength that Lena fell on her hands and knees on the dust covered ground. She tasted her own blood in her mouth.

 

“I don’t understand why father adopted you,” he spat before returning to Lillian’s side.

The hired thug grabbed her arm firmly—too firmly, it would leave marks—and he pulled her up before pushing her forward. She stumbled a few steps before finding her balance. She tried to wipe the dirt from her knees and hands, but the man pushed her again.

 

“Move,” he snarled.

 

They locked her in what would have been an office. There weren’t any windows and the only way out was the same door she came in. Lena looked around, looking for something she could use as a weapon or a way to contact the outside. She knew Lillian wouldn’t be so careless, but she needed to focus on something other than the fact that she was locked here at Lillian and Lex’s mercy.

 

***

 

After one hour of useless research, Supergirl went back to the DEO. When she landed, she instantly spotted Alex and Winn working together. Kara walked toward them but stumbled forward and barely caught herself on the command center table.

 

“Supergirl!” Winn was beside her so fast she could have believed he was the one with superspeed. “What’s wrong?” He helped her to stand and held her by the arm. Kara’s head was spinning.

 

“I… I don’t know… I’m…” She didn’t finish her sentence and fell on the floor. Winn wasn’t strong enough to stop her fall.

 

Kara woke up under the sunlamps, blinking against the harsh light. She looked around and found Alex working on a laptop just beside her bed. Before she could open her mouth and talk she drifted back into her slumber.

 

_ Kara was in the middle of running around like a headless chicken through National City’s streets when her phone went off, again. It wasn’t like she hadn’t spent the last four hours running ridiculous errands for Cat Grant, her new boss. At first Kara had been so excited by her new job, being the queen of ALL media’s assistant. The job seemed perfect on paper, but Cat wasn’t an easy woman. She was demanding and most of the time she made absurd requests, like now. Kara had been running around because Cat wanted  Kara to find the perfect gift for her son. Kara had never met the man and knew nothing about him, but Cat had already changed her mind six times about what the gift should be, and now Kara was looking for a first edition of a book she had never heard of, and that most librarians hadn’t heard of either. So, Kara hesitated before taking the call. Maybe, hopefully, Cat had changed her mind again, or maybe she wanted to know if Kara had found it, but Kara wasn’t ready to hear Cat screaming because she hadn’t found this bloody book! Just before the call went to voicemail Kara picked up without looking at the caller ID. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, I haven’t found it yet, but I will, I swear, I just need more time,” Kara said quickly but stopped when she heard a man chuckled on the other side of the line. The blonde frowned and was about to look at her phone. _

_ “Is Cat driving you crazy already?” a well-known voice asked playfully. _

_ “Clark!” Kara squeaked, “How are you?” _

_ “Fine, thank you. Should I ask how you are?” Clark answered, and Kara could hear his smile in his voice. She could only groan in response. “I see, it’s harder than you thought?” _

_ “No, not harder, different. I thought I would help her, be beside her when the magic happens, but all I do is go for coffee and run ridiculous errands,” Kara sighed. _

_ “How long has it been since you began?” _

_ “Almost three weeks, why?” _

_ “You can be proud of yourself. It’s a new record. Cat’s known for firing her assistants after only one or two days.” _

_ “I know, but I don’t know,” Kara sighed again. She didn’t know how she would have survived this long without her powers. “Enough of me. Why are you calling anyway?” _

_ “What? Am I not allowed to call my favorite cousin?” Clark asked feigning hurt. _

_ “First, I’m your only cousin, second, you never call!” Kara smiled. _

_ “Ouch, that was mean,” Clark laughed. “I know I’ve been busy lately with work and… you know, everything else, but I’m about to take a vacation with Lois.” _

_ “Really? Lois Workaholic Lane is leaving work? Where are you going?” Kara laughed. Clark’s happiness was contagious. _

_ “Hawaii. Lex, do you remember Lex, my best friend since high school? He was supposed to go there but he can’t, so he suggested we take the trip in his place.” Clark seemed really excited at the prospect of travelling and Kara was happy for him. _

_ “So, you’re calling to brag!” she laughed again. _

_ “NO,” he took offense. “Yes” he whispered, “Maybe a little. I wanted to share the great news with you.” _

_ “Clark, I was joking. I’m happy for you, you deserve it!” Kara was quick to amend. “How are you feeling about leaving the city?” _

_ “I… I don’t know. Lois says that everything will be fine, but I’m worried… I think.” _

_ “Come on Clark, Metropolis can survive without… Superman,” Kara whispered the last word. _

_ “I hope so.” _

_ “I’m sorry Clark, I have to go before Cat loses her patience. I’m not even sure the woman has the capacity to be patient!”  _

_ “Take care, see you soon.” _

_ “Yeah, see you!” Kara hung up and resumed her treasure hunt. If only she had a map with a dotted line and a big X. _

 

***

  
  


Alex had stayed beside her sister in the med bay since Supergirl fell unconscious in the command center. She didn’t know what happened and the first tests she had run came back clean. The sunlamp was her only hope. Kara was tossing in her sleep, and Alex didn’t know what to do to help her. She was frustrated with herself and with Kara. Why was Kara so adamant to help the younger Luthor? Why couldn’t she see the danger? Why did she need to help everyone, even the ones who didn’t deserve to be helped? And why did Kara want to see the good in everybody?

 

And she was mad at herself, too. Why couldn’t she simply talk with Kara instead of fighting? Because now Alex was afraid of losing her sister, and she was afraid that Kara would believe she didn’t love her. Which was wrong. No matter what, Alex loved her sister. And seeing her unconscious and fighting in her sleep when Alex was a helpless spectator was slowly killing the agent.

 

***

 

_ Clark had left Metropolis for a day when the city experienced some kind of blackout. Nobody was supposed to know that Superman was out of town, so nobody made the connection. Then some weird rumors began to spread and reached National City. Superman had lost his mind and attacked civilians, firing his heat vision at passers by, using his power to kill members of the law enforcement. But it was only rumors. Because of the black-out, there weren’t any pictures or videos of the events. _

_ Kara wanted to fly to Metropolis to see if she could help, see what really happened, because she knew Clark wasn’t there. It couldn’t be him, and even if he had been in Metropolis, there was no way he would act like that. Before leaving Kara went to talk with Alex. _

 

_ “I need to go there.” Kara was pacing in Alex’s living room, “I can’t let people get hurt.” _

_ “Kara,” Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “You can’t do anything.” _

_ “How do you know!” _

_ “Because I lied to you, I’m sorry,” Alex whispered and ducked her head. _

_ “What? What are you talking about?” Kara had stopped her pacing in front of her sister. _

_ “I work for a government organization called the DEO, we deal with everything that’s linked to aliens.” _

_ “What? Since when? Why?” Kara was astonished by her sister’s revelation. She had thought they didn’t hide anything from each other. _

_ “I’m sorry…” Alex said but Kara eyed her pointedly, waiting for her answers. “Since I left med school. I’m not supposed to talk about it. I do it to protect you.” _

_ “Protect me?? Why? From who?” _

_ “I… I can’t talk about it, but I can tell you that you won’t do any good if you go to Metropolis. Superman went rogue and we’re trying to stop him, but the government chose to send the army there. I don’t want to see you get caught in the crossfire.” _

_ “ALEX, it isn’t Superman. He left for Hawaii days ago. He’s on vacation. I don’t know what happened, but it’s not Superman.” Kara grabbed Alex arms trying to make her understand. _

_ “How can you know?” _

_ “He called me and told me about his vacation last week. I know it’s not him, he could never do that.” _

_ Kara followed Alex to the DEO. She needed to talk with the director J’onzz. According to Alex, they could trust him. _

_ “Kara Zor-El, or should I call you Supergirl? Nice to finally meet you,” a tall black man extended his hand in Kara’s direction. The blonde tensed and turned to Alex. _

_ “You told him?!” She asked angrily. _

_ “No, she didn’t have to, we already knew about you. I’m J’onn J’onzz,” the director continued. Kara eyed him suspiciously but shook his hand nonetheless. His grip was surprisingly strong. “To what do I owe the honor of your presence?” _

_ “I’m here because of what happened in Metropolis. It can’t be Superman” _

_ “And why’s that?” _

_ “Because he left the city days ago,” Kara crossed her arms on her chest. _

 

_ By the time they let Kara fly to Hawaii and find Clark, it was too late, the damage had been done, and everybody thought Superman was guilty. There was nothing they could do to redeem the hero’s image, and he was forced to disappear. Clark became more and more depressed and ceased any communication with Kara. Occasionally Lois called the blonde to give her news but it wasn’t good. Thankfully, Superman’s disgrace didn’t tarnish Supergirl’s image, and Kara was able to continue to be a hero in National City. _

 

***

 

Kara opened her eyes slowly, reliving Superman’s fall wasn’t something she enjoyed. It was as painful as reliving Krypton’s destruction. She blinked and saw that Alex was still working on her laptop beside her.

 

“What…” Kara cleared her throat and Alex looked up sharply at the noise. “What happened?”

“Kara, thank god, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Alex asked, seeming genuinely worried.

“I… I don’t know…” Kara groaned and tried to sit up slowly, then every event came back to her and she tried to stand up quickly. “Lena! Where is Lena?” she asked frantically.

“Kara slow down, we don’t know what happened to you. We need to take care of you, Ms Luthor can wait,” Alex tried to force Kara to sit back, but her words had the opposite effect.

“You don’t understand, we need to find her. She needs me.” Kara tried to walk out of the room, but Alex stopped her.

“KARA” she screamed. “What’s wrong with you? You need to rest, you can’t help anybody in this state, and I won’t let you risk your life for  _ her. _ ”

“You need to stop talking about Lena like that. I don’t want to choose between the two of you, but if you can’t trust me I will.”

“Choose between us?” Alex asked in disbelief. “I’m your sister, and you would choose a stranger over family? What happened to you? What did she do to you? Did she threaten you? Did she hurt you?”

“Alex stop! The only one hurting me is you. I won’t listen to you talk about her like that. If you can’t stop then I don’t want you in my life anymore.” Kara turned away from Alex and walked out with a single thought in mind, save Lena.

 

Alex stayed behind, astonished by Kara’s reaction. She was at a loss. What just happened? How could Kara choose a stranger over her own sister? Why couldn’t she see that Alex wanted to protect her?

The agent was alerted to the arrival of the latest test results. She scanned the screen of her computer and ran toward the command center.

“Supergirl!” Alex said before she reached the table where everyone was gathered, “I have your results! Kryptonite, it’s the reason why you were unconscious.”

“What are you talking about Agent Danvers?” J’onn asked, “Supergirl’s symptoms didn’t look like Kryptonite.”

“Because it’s synthetic Kryptonite, like the red one, but I think someone messed up when they tried to make green one. It doesn’t affect Supergirl right away. I need to run more tests to be sure.”

“Not now, I don’t have time,” Kara said before turning back to Winn.

“But we don’t know how it affects you,” Alex said.

“Alex is right,” J’onn said. “Go get tested. I don’t want to take any risks.”

Kara reluctantly followed Alex back to the med bay, they didn’t exchange another word.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you think about it!


	7. Fists and Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_bear for the corrections.

 

 

 

 

Supergirl walked back to the command center to join Winn and hopefully go looking for Lena, but J’onn stopped her.

“Supergirl, a word please.”

Supergirl groaned but followed the man nonetheless. She was becoming more and more frustrated. Why couldn’t she simply go and pursue her search?

“I know this is not my place, but this situation between you and Alex has become untenable, and it slows down operations here. You need to talk with her, sooner rather than later,” J’onn said calmly.

“Have you heard her? How am I supposed to talk to her when she refuses to listen? I don’t want to let her ruin my chance at happiness. It’s enough that I have to fight Lena’s family for this without throwing mine in the mix too.”

“Alex is smart, she will come around, but she can’t begin her work on herself if she doesn’t know the depth of the situation between you and Ms. Luthor.”

“I know, and I will, but not now. I don’t have the courage or the strength to confront her and keep calm.” Kara was about to leave the room when J’onn stopped her again. Supergirl crossed her arms on her chest and tapped her foot on the floor unconsciously using her superspeed and almost putting her foot through the concrete.

“One more thing. Now that we know we’re dealing with Kryptonite, I want you to stay behind when we locate the Luthors’ position.”

“WHAT??? WHY???” Kara shouted. How could he ask her to stay behind?

“Because it’s too dangerous and I don’t want you to risk your life,” J’onn said sternly.

“Oh yeah?” Kara said, not impressed by J’onn’s explanation, “Maybe they have guns too, so everybody should stand back!”

“The DEO’s agents are trained.”

“And I’m not? What were all the hours I spent here sparring with Alex for then?”

“Supergirl,” J’onn sighed.

“I’m coming with you and that’s final!” Supergirl stormed out of the room they had retreated to and walked toward Winn. She was tired of waiting, tired of talking. She wanted to find Lena, she _needed_ to find the woman.

“Winn! Did you find anything?” Her voice was commanding but Winn didn’t comment on it.

“I think I have something…” he began but Kara cut him off impatiently.

“Where? Where is she?”

“Wait, I have an idea how to find her, but I need to run some tests. If you’ll let me explain,” he said, but he didn’t judge Kara for her impatience. When Kara came beside him, he continued. “When Alex talked about the Kryptonite earlier it gave me an idea. You know that I can trace Kryptonite’s radiation, but I didn’t find anything. Then I thought, of course, if the kryptonite doesn’t have the same effect on you its signature might be different, so I scanned the building in search of its particular signature and I’m currently calibrating my tools. In approximately... ” he turned to his screen and tapped on a few keys, “... five minutes I’ll be able to scan the city with the new info.” He finished and Kara could see how proud of himself he was. She was proud too, the man was always inconspicuous, but he did his work and more without complaining. Most of the time the DEO’s successful operations were thanks to him. And on top of that he hadn’t judged Lena from the beginning, and Kara couldn’t be more thankful. She showed her gratitude by wrapping the man in a bear hug, lifting him from the ground. She quickly set him down when she heard him mumble something unintelligible against her shoulder and he tapped on her back.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly while Winn tried to breathe normally again. “Thank you so much Winn, I love you.”

“You can thank me when we’ll find Ms. Luthor, and maybe you could explain what all of this is really about. And maybe…” He ducked his head shyly, “... you could introduce me to Ms. Luthor.”

“What? Why?” Kara was stunned.

“Because I read her research and her mind is…” He accompanied his words with the gesture “... mind blowing.”

Kara laughed good naturedly, laughed for the first time since Lena had been abducted, but she sobered instantly when Winn’s computer alert went off.

“I found them,” Winn said, pointing at the screen featuring the map of National City.

J’onn joined them shortly after, and the agents began to gather around them, waiting for instructions. Kara spotted Alex at the back, behind a sea of men and women dressed in tactical gear. When their eyes crossed in the crowd they quickly averted their gazes. Once the orders were given out everyone began to filter out of the room, toward the DEO garage. J’onn rested his hand on Supergirl’s shoulder.

“Since I can’t convince you to stay back, please be careful. Don’t do anything without thinking first. You’re not alone,” he said in his fatherly voice.

 

Soon every agent assigned to the mission was ready to enter the warehouse. Supergirl wanted to be in the first line, but J’onn convinced her to wait and enter with the second wave of the assault. The first agents entered, led by Alex, and when Kara heard them screaming orders, she rushed inside.

She quickly assessed the situation. In the middle of the empty space stood Lillian, hiding behind Lena and holding a gun to her head. In every corner DEO agents and the Luthors’ goons exchanged gunfire, but Kara’s focus couldn’t leave Lena, and that was why she didn’t see Lex coming up behind her, and he was able to hit her on the back of her head. Supergirl fell onto her knees from the strength of the blow. How was that possible? She heard Lena screaming, trying to warn her, and she turned just in time to see Lex, wearing glowing armor, hit her once again right in the jaw with a fist covered in kryptonite. Supergirl fell to the floor and fought to stay conscious, everything faded away around her as she lost her battle and closed her eyes, the only thing coming through her slumber was Lena and Alex’s screams.

 

***

 

Lena watched, horrified by Lex hitting Supergirl. She fought against Lillian’s grip, throwing her head back and hitting Lillian in the nose. The older Luthor was disoriented enough to allow Lena to free herself and run toward Supergirl, who was lying unconscious on the concrete. Everything after that happened in slow motion. Lena saw Lex retrieve a Kryptonite gun from the side of his armor and aim it at Kara. Lena didn’t think twice and threw herself between the gun and Kara, shielding her girlfriend with her body. And then time seemed to accelerate. She heard the gunshot and felt the pain shoot through her abdomen, Lena fell on top of Kara and blinked, looking in Lex’s direction. She saw him trying to move toward her and braced herself for another bullet. But it never came. She saw emotions travel across her step brother’s face, and she recognized him, her Lex, the one who had disappeared years ago when the madness took over his mind. Her beloved step brother looked back at her, shocked by what he’d just done. He was about to reach her when someone tackled him down, forcing the gun out of his hand and cuffing him face down on the ground. Lena rolled onto her back beside Kara and looked around, assessing the situation. The DEO’s agents had cuffed everyone, even Lillian. Lena turned to Kara.

“Kara, please open your eyes,” Lena whispered through her clenched teeth, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her chest with each intake of air. “Don’t do this to me, I need you, please.” She felt her tears run down her temple when Supergirl didn’t open her eyes.

An agent kneeled beside the heroine, Lena recognized Agent Danvers, and began to check on Kara’s vitals, ignoring the dark-haired woman bleeding beside her. A tall man knelt beside Lena and applied something to her wound.

“Ms. Luthor, you’re safe now. We’re going to take care of you, everything is going to be ok,” he said in a deep voice. Lena felt her consciousness slipping away. Safe? How could she be safe? How could anything be ok? Supergirl was unconscious. Lex had hurt her, Lena had been shot, nothing was ok. She wasn’t safe, and she refused to live in a world where her family had taken away the only person who gave her a sense of belonging, the only person she could truly be herself with, the only person who never judged her because of her name. Lena closed her eyes and stopped fighting, it wasn’t worth it anymore. She let the unconsciousness take over.

 

Lena blinked against the harsh fluorescent light. Why was she still alive? She tried to sit up and instantly groaned in pain. She brought her hand to her chest and felt the bandage under her fingers. She closed her eyes and sighed. It hadn’t been a nightmare. Lex shot her in the chest when she shielded Supergirl from the kryptonite bullet. She remembered the look on Lex’s face when he realized what he had done. Her brother still lived in that body, he still existed despite his madness, and Lena didn’t know how to feel about it. She opened her eyes again and looked around her. She was in a white hospital room, but the tech around her seemed foreign, it wasn’t a normal hospital. The bed was as comfortable as a rock. She tried to move and find a position that didn’t make her suffer.

“Good you’re finally awake,” a voice said from her right. Lena turned her head slowly and found Agent Danvers sitting on a chair beside her bed. Behind the redheaded woman was another bed, bathed in a yellow glow. Lena blinked against the light coming from the other bed, her eyes watering at the glare.

“H…” Lena tried to speak but her throat was raw.

The agent shushed her, “Take it easy, don’t try to talk. We had to intubate you for the surgery. Your throat will feel sore for a few days.” Lena blinked again, trying to take in the new information. “The bullet went through your lung, but you’ll be fine.”

“Su… Sup…” Lena stubbornly tried to speak.

“Supergirl?” the agent said, and Lena nodded. “She will survive... ” the redhead looked at the other occupied bed of the room, “thanks to you,” she said after a moment, setting her gaze on Lena again. “Why?” Agent Danvers asked after a while. When Lena raised a questioning eyebrow, she explained further. “Why did you save her? Why did you take a bullet for her? I don’t understand,” the redhead fell silent, her gaze unfocused, lost in the space. “Don’t try to answer that, not now. But I was wondering, and I would like to know.”

Lena shifted in her bed and tried to look at Kara, past Alex, and somehow, Alex found her answer in the way Lena looked at her sister.

“You should rest,” the agent said after a moment, and as if the words held some kind of power, Lena felt the tug of the sleep.

 

The next time Lena woke up she was alone in the room with a still unconscious Supergirl. She slowly moved, fighting against the pain shooting through her body with every one of her movements. Nothing could hold her back, she needed to be closer to Kara, to feel her skin, to make sure she was still alive. She labored to reach the chair where the agent had sat earlier and sat beside the heroine. After debating with herself, Lena tentatively held Kara’s hand in hers, stroking the skin under her fingertips. She brought her fingers to Kara’s wrist and checked her pulse. The beeping of the machines attached to Supergirl wasn’t enough to reassure her. She needed to feel the heroine’s life pulse under her fingers. She stayed beside Kara, watching her silently. The heroine seemed so peaceful, as if she were asleep and at any moment she would open her eyes and smile back at Lena. But she wasn’t asleep, she was unconscious because of Lena’s family. The dark-haired woman briefly wondered what would happen to Lex and Lillian. Prison was too kind for them, she wanted to see them suffer. But Lena shook off the thought. She wasn’t like them, she reminded herself. After a moment the silence became unbearable, and the constant beeping was slowly driving her insane. Lena cleared her throat.

“K..” she coughed, her throat still sore, but she pushed the discomfort aside and tried again. “Kara… I don’t know if you can hear me…” Lena whispered slowly. “I feel silly talking to you like this, but I need you, I need you to come back to me… And I’m not the only one needing you… you have to wake up. I feel selfish, but I don’t know how to move forward without you, now that you’ve shown me how it felt to be myself without fearing judgment because of my family. I never thought I would meet someone who could see past my name, then you stumbled into my life and you made me believe that I could be happy. You made me happy and I didn’t have a chance to tell you how thankful I am to have met you.” Lena unleashed her tears. There was no point in holding them back.

“I’m sorry you got hurt because of me. When they kept me prisoner, I was hoping and fearing that you would come looking for me. I was hoping you cared enough to come, you would have been the only one who cared. But I was scared, too, because I knew they had Kryptonite and I didn’t want you to get hurt. I care so much about you, you can’t even imagine.” Lena felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders, being finally able to say what she really felt. Even though Kara wasn’t conscious, she needed to say it, to get it off her chest. “I know we don’t really know each other, it’s only had been a few days, but they have been the happiest days of my life, being able to be who I really am, not having to hide behind a mask of indifference. And the fact that you trusted me enough to share your culture with me, you can’t even imagine how much that matters to me…” Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s hand and slowly and carefully kissed each knuckle. “You are so important to me, I don’t have the words to describe it.” The dark-haired woman rested her forehead on Kara’s unmoving hand for a moment, until the pain in her chest became unbearable. She took a shaky breath and tried to sit up, but she groaned through the process.

“Hey, take it easy, you’re not supposed to be out of your bed,” Agent Danvers said while helping Lena back on her bed.

“Sorry,” Lena whispered, then she blushed when she realized her monologue might have been heard. “How long have you been there?” she asked, her head down. She couldn’t meet the agent’s eyes.

“Long enough,” the redhead answered with a small smile. “I think I have my answer now.”

“What answer?” Lena asked, lost in her own embarrassment.

“As to why you took a bullet for Supergirl.”

“Agent Danvers,” Lena began, not quite sure of what she wanted to say. I’m sorry, maybe, but she was saved from thinking further when the agent cut her off.

“Alex.”

“Pardon?”

“You can call me Alex. Anyone who takes a bullet for K…” Alex stopped, catching herself before revealing her sister’s name.

“Kara,” Lena supplied, saving the agent, Alex, the embarrassment.

“She told you?” Alex was surprised.

“Yes, well she only told me her first name.”

“She really trusts you,” Alex seemed torn between her former beliefs about Lena, what she witnessed during the fight against Lex, and what she heard earlier. “I… I don’t know what to think about you,” she said bluntly.

“I… Why?” Lena asked, genuinely at a loss.

“Because my gut tells me not to trust you, but your actions tell me that I can trust you.”

“Why are you being so straightforward with me?”

“Because Kara trusts you, and she defended you, and we fought because of you, so I was hoping you would have an answer for me.”

“I can’t tell you what to do. It has to come from you. I could tell you to trust me, but at the end of the day, if you’re not willing or ready, then it means nothing.”

“You’re right,” Alex said, then she looked at Kara. “For her sake, and because you proved yourself, I’m ready to give you the benefit of the doubt. I can’t trust you right away, but maybe I can get to know you, and maybe if you want, with time it might evolve.”

“For Kara’s sake,” Lena repeated.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you think.


	8. unexpected visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_bear for the corrections.

 

 

 

 

They had grown silent, not sure about what they could or should talk about. Kara was their only connection, and she was currently lying unconscious in the bed beside them. The silence was interrupted by a tentative knock on the glass wall. Alex and Lena lifted their heads and saw Winn waiting at the threshold. 

“Ahem” He cleared his throat and seemed really uncomfortable. “Sorry to interrupt…” 

“What’s going on Winn?” Alex asked impatiently.

“I… I wanted to know how … how Supergirl’s doing? Any news?” He looked from Alex to Lena, but didn’t linger on the dark-haired woman, when their eyes met he quickly averted his gaze, looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. 

Lena didn’t know how to take his behavior and she tensed, knowing full well that nobody here, or anywhere else for that matter, trusted her. But after her talk with Alex, she had, wrongly it seemed, hoped things were going to change. Now that she saw how this man, Winn, reacted to her she couldn’t help but feel foolish for hoping she would be accepted and that someone else other than Kara could trust her. 

“No, nothing new,” Alex sighed.

Winn took a tentative step in, looking anywhere except at Lena, which her tense even more. She tightly gripped the sheets of her bed and pulled them up on her body, unconsciously trying to shield herself from what was coming next. 

“Miss Luthor…” Winn began, blushing slightly. “I… I wanted to meet you.” He rubbed the back of his neck again, his other hand holding a tablet against his chest. “I… K... I mean Supergirl promised me she would introduce us.” He glanced at Kara. “But she’s… anyway, I thought that maybe I could introduce myself, but…” Winn spoke slowly barely above a whispered, stuttering, he seemed shy. “Now I think it might not be a good time. I’ll leave. Yeah right, I’m going to leave.” He rushed the last part of the sentence and began to move toward the door. 

“Wait, Winn? It’s Winn, right?” Lena found herself saying, after all he didn’t seemed threatening, and she had nothing else to do. She wasn’t tired and Alex wasn’t very talkative, plus Winn’s shyness was endearing. 

“Yes, yes,” he replied happily, and walked quickly toward Lena. She leaned away, surprised by the sudden change in Winn’s attitude and glanced to Alex, who was smiling and shaking her head, somehow amused by Winn. “I’m a huge fan of your work,” he said, extending his hand toward Lena. 

It took a second for Lena to understand what was happening. This man, Winn, wanted to meet her? He was a fan of her work? That was unexpected. She gingerly took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you,” she said with a tentative smile. She wasn’t used to this. Being recognised, yes, but praised? It never happened before. 

Winn squeaked, and blushed even more. “I’ve read your work about stem cells and it was enlightening!” 

“I… thank you,” Lena sounded unsure. 

“He’s right. Even if I was biased when I read it, I thought it was promising,” Alex said.

Lena opened and closed her mouth several time, looking from Winn, who sported a huge smile, to Alex, who was smiling, too, but more reserved. “You read my research?” It was all she could say.

“Yes, for the investigation,” Alex said, “but like he said,” Alex pointed at Winn, “It was enlightening, even if I don’t agree with some points.”

“Oh, come on, we talked about it. You pointed out technicalities, but the main research is mind blowing.”

Lena listened to them discussing points of her research, astonished. How was it possible? How did this become her life? Lena turned her head and looked at Kara. Kara was the reason for all of this. Without her Lena would be dead or still captive. She saw the heroine move and opened her mouth to tell Alex and Winn, but Kara brought her finger to her mouth, silently asking Lena to keep it quiet. 

Kara smiled at her, a sweet loving smile reserved for Lena and the dark-haired woman responded with one of her own. They were oblivious to Alex and Winn’s talk, lost in their own world. Lena sighed contentedly and it drew the attention of the two agents. Before she could say anything Kara spoke. 

“Guys, could you please make less noise, some of us are trying to rest,” Kara spoke barely above a whisper, but Alex and Winn turned suddenly toward her. She was smiling mischievously. Her face was bruised and she seemed tired, but she was conscious. 

“Oh my god, Kara, how are you feeling?” Alex was immediately beside her, checking her vitals.

Kara didn’t answer, too lost in Lena eyes, then she frowned as she seemed to realize something. “What happened? Why are you here?” Kara asked Lena, her mood suddenly changing from a soft calm to seeming upset. 

Lena felt Kara’s words like a punch in her chest, and her face fell. The blonde didn’t want her here? Could she have misread their relationship? 

Kara instantly saw the changes in Lena’s features. “I mean, why are you here in the medbay? Are you injured?” 

Then Lena realized, Kara had been unconscious, she didn’t know what happened. Before she could say anything, Alex jumped in. 

“She saved your life. She took a bullet to protect you.” 

Lena could have sworn she saw pride in Alex’s eyes, but it was gone so quickly she wasn’t sure. 

“You did what?” Kara asked angrily, her face contorted in pain when she tried to sit up on the bed. “Are you out of your mind? You could have died!” 

“So could you,” Alex pointed out. Lena was at a loss for words, too stunned by what was happening. Her mind couldn’t keep up with the flow of emotion washing over her. Kara was awake, worried about her, angry at her, and Alex was defended her. It was almost overwhelming for the youngest Luthor. 

“I am Supergirl!” 

“It was a fucking kryptonite bullet! Why are you so stubborn? Couldn’t you stay behind and let us do our job? Why do you always need to put yourself in danger?” Alex let all her frustrations out. Now that Kara was finally, finally awake, now that Lilian and Lex were in custody, now that she had talked with Lena, she needed to let all of this out. She knew it wasn’t the right time or the right place, and that Kara needed to rest, but once the floodgates were opened the agent didn’t know how to stop. 

Winn was silently trying to ease out of the room, he knew better than to stand between the sisters in cases like this. The agents outside the door were walking away, too afraid of getting caught in the crossfire. And Lena tried to make herself smaller in her bed. She had no escape. Winn sent her a last glance and mouthed, “I’m sorry,” before disappearing down the hallway. 

“BECAUSE I LOVE HER,” Kara screamed and instantly looked at Lena. “I love you. I’m sorry that’s not how I wanted to tell you, but that’s the truth,” she said to Lena. 

Everything clicked in Lena’s mind, and her feelings, the ones she didn’t know how to name, became obvious. Even though they hadn’t known each other for long, she had never felt safer, she had never felt at home before meeting the blonde, she had never felt so drawn to someone. She had never felt the need to share every part of her, she had never cared about someone like she cared for Kara. She was in love with Supergirl.

“You what now?” Alex asked astonished, but it didn’t reach the other women. Lena was looking at Kara with tears in her eyes. 

“I love you Lena,” Kara repeated.

“I love you, too,” Lena said. She had never been more sure about anything in her life. She stood slowly, the distance between them was unbearable. She tentatively joined Kara on the bed, sitting on the edge, taking the blonde’s hand in hers. 

Alex hadn’t moved, too astonished. She awkwardly cleared her throat, fully aware that the women were now oblivious to her presence. 

“I’m gonna… I’m going to leave you alone,” she pointed at the hallway and when nobody answered she left the room. 

Kara carefully caressed Lena’s cheek and moved forward to kiss her. When they parted Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s. 

“I love you,” she repeated again. 

Lena smiled lovingly then moved back. “You scared the shit out of me,” she said with a disapproving look. “I’m sorry, but I have to agree with Alex. You could have died.”

Kara groaned and fell back against her pillow. “Not you too,” she sighed. 

“I love you, Kara, and I don’t want to lose you,” Lena said sternly. 

Kara moved to the side of the small bed and patted the mattress beside her, silently inviting Lena to join her. Lena laid down beside Kara and carefully intertwined her fingers with Kara’s. They both sighed contentedly and fell asleep.

 

***

 

After an hour, Alex thought it was safe to join her sister, and her sister’s girlfriend (?). They needed to talk, to clear the air between them, and the situation made so much more sense now that she knew Kara had feelings for Lena. And Alex could see Lena had feelings for Kara, too. Nobody would take a bullet if they didn’t have serious feelings for someone. So maybe Alex would have to swallow her pride and accept that she was wrong about the youngest Luthor. 

Then Alex thought about the week she had gone through with Kara. It had been the first time they had fought so intensely. And it was all because of Lena, but Alex knew she hadn’t been fair and she would apologize for that. But Kara hadn’t been fair either. She hadn’t talked about how she felt with her sister, and that was maybe what hurt Alex the most. 

The agent smiled thinking about Kara’s behavior before their falling out, how ecstatic she seemed.That was when it hit her like a freight train, Lena… Lena was the woman Kara had been drawn to under the influence of Red K. Lena was the woman Kara couldn’t stop to thinking about after the incident. Lena Luthor. 

Was it possible that all of this had been a trap from the beginning? Was it a twisted plot to bring Kara to her knees, bowed down before a Luthor? Alex quickly shook off the image, but the doubt remained. It was too convenient. What were the odds that Kara would fly straight to Lena while infected with Red K? 

Alex shook her head. She was getting paranoid. She would keep her eyes open, but she promised Lena she would give her the benefit of the doubt. And Lex and Lillian were behind bars, behind the glass walls of the DEO cells—same difference—she didn’t have to worry too much about them.

Alex stopped in front of the medbay glass wall. Kara and Lena was asleep in one of the small beds, too small for two people, but they were intertwined and seemed peaceful. The agent entered the room silently, careful not to disturb their sleep. She checked on both of their vitals and sat on the chair. She had barely had time to settle when Kara opened her eyes. 

“Hey,” the blonde whispered. 

“Hey,” Alex replied at the same volume. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like crap, but better.” Kara looked down at Lena in her arms.

“I own you an apology,” Alex said carefully. 

“Me too, I’m sorry for the way I reacted.” 

“I didn’t give you much choice. I’m sorry I should have let you explain without judging you or… Lena.”

“I love you Alex, but I love her too, and I want you to get to know her. She is so amazing. I just wish you could put aside your prejudices.” 

“I’ll try. I already promised Lena I’d try.” Alex rubbed her face, trying to erase the fatigue of the past hours. She was about to leave her sister to rest when Kara’s phone rang somewhere in the room. 

“Can you find my phone and give it to me, please,” Kara asked. Alex found it in Kara’s belongings and frowned when she saw the ID on the screen. She handed the phone to Kara and the blonde picked up just before the last ring without looking at the ID.

“Hello?!” Kara whispered.

“Kara! How are you? Are you injured? What happened? Clark became frantic yesterday and he just flew away two minutes ago muttering about, and I quote, ‘I’m going to kill that fucking Luthor,’” Lois said quickly.

“Lois, Lois slow down. I’m fine. Nothing that the sun lamps won’t cure. Where did Clark go?” 

As Kara finished her sentence she heard something crash in the DEO and the alarms went off. Alex jumped to action. Taking her gun out of its holster, she turned to Kara. 

“Stay here, I’m going to see, what this is all about.” 

“Alex, no, stay here with Lena. Protect her. I’m going.” 

“NO, you’re injured and too weak.” 

They didn’t have the time to decide who should go. Clark barged into the room and instantly zeroed his gaze on Lena. He began to walk menacingly toward the dark-haired woman, who stirred and began to wake up. 

“Clark stop!” Kara said. 

“I need to take care of her before she does to you what her brother did to me.” 

“She isn’t like the rest of her family,” Kara tried, but she didn’t seem able to reach Clark. Alex stepped between Clark and the bed. 

“Clark, you’re not allowed to be here, and if you don’t stop I’ll be forced to arrest you,” Alex said sternly. She had ignored the fact that Superman was wanted by the authorities. She never betrayed him or his secret identity, but she would if she was forced to. 

“And how are you going to stop me?” Clark said defiantly. Agents had gathered outside of the room, but Kara had made a sign for them to wait. She had stood and was just behind her sister holding Lena behind her back. 

“Don’t force me,” Alex said, but Clark didn’t listen. He began to take a step toward her and instantly flinched, green running through the veins of his face. Kara took a step back and looked behind her cousin, who had dropped to his knees from the pain. J’onn was there holding a gun loaded with Kryptonite darts. 

“Take him out of here and put him in a cell,” the DEO director ordered to the agents outside. Clark didn’t have the strength to fight back and was escorted to a cell. 

“J’onn wait,” Kara began but J’onn raised a hand to silence her. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t appeared on the record, but he needed to calm down. If we can reason with him, then we will see.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered. J’onn nodded and left the room, followed by Alex. Kara turned to Lena and hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry about that,” she said against Lena’s hair. 

“It’s not your fault,” Lena reassured her and settled back on the bed. 

“I’m sorry, I have to take care of this,” Kara said and took back her phone. She had let it fall when Clark came in. Lois was still on the other end. “Did you hear what happened?” Kara asked Lois. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’ll take the first plane I can catch, I’ll be there soon,” Lois said before ending the call. 

Kara sighed and settled back beside Lena. “Nothing’s going to happen to you. I’ll protect you.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please leave a comment.


	9. Anger and Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections.

 

 

 

 

 

Kara couldn't get to sleep. No matter how hard she tried, every time she closed her eyes she saw Clark. He had changed so much since last time she’d seen him, Kara felt the guilt creep into her gut. She hadn’t taken the time to see him since the downfall of Superman. He wasn’t  the proud man he used to be anymore, he seemed beaten and bitter. What struck Kara the most was the rage that had taken up residence in his eyes. When his eyes fell on Lena, it had been like a fire had been stoked behind his eyelids.

Kara moved slowly, Lex’s Kryptonite was really a pain. It was taking her so long to recover from her injuries. Usually she would’ve been on her feet or back in the air by now, but Lex’s formula seeped so deep into her cells that it took her days to eliminate it from her system. She was as weak as when she had solar flared, and she really hated this sensation, being powerless and useless.

Kara dressed in on of the DEO uniform shirts and pants and walked slowly out of the medbay, careful not to wake Lena up. She headed to the command center looking for Winn, but Alex found her first.

“What are you doing up? You should be resting under the sun lamps,” the agent said sternly, hands on her hips. She really commanded respect and authority like that, Kara thought.

“I can’t sleep,” Kara simply said. It was true but she had something else on her mind, “Since you’re here, I’m going to need your help.”

“To take you back to your bed.”

“Alex, please,” Kara pouted, knowing full well her sister couldn’t resist. “I can’t sleep, and I don’t want to just stare at the ceiling in bed. Please,” she added her puppy dog eyes to the mix and saw Alex’s walls crumble down.

“What have you got in mind?” Alex said, but she quickly added when she saw Kara’s smile, “I didn’t agree to anything yet.”

“Yet,” Kara repeated and Alex sighed. “Can you ask Winn to stay with Lena? I don’t want her to wake up alone.”

“Then stay with her.”

“Alex,” Kara whined, “I want to talk with Lex…”

“Have you lost your mind?” Alex cut her sister off.

“No, and after that I want to talk to Clark.” Kara was determined, she had thought about going behind her sister’s back, but now she decided the best course of action was to talk with Alex. She didn’t want to fight with her anymore, or hide anything from her.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, especially knowing that you don’t have your powers. Who knows what Lex could do to you?”

“You can put him in one of the interrogation rooms and watch us from the other side of the glass, then you could intervene if anything goes wrong.”

“I…” Alex took her time to think about what Kara just said. It was reasonable, for once, and Alex was surprised. “Ok, let me see what I can do, but in the meantime, go back to your bed and try to rest. I’ll come looking for you”

“You promise?”

“Promise.”

 

Kara was waiting for Alex, still unable to find sleep. She thought about what she wanted to say to Lex and Clark, but her mind quickly drifted back to her guilt. Kara was pulled out of her spiraling thoughts by Winn’s voice.

“Do I look like a nurse?” he whispered, smiling at Kara.

“What?”

“You want me to stay with Lena, so do I look like a nurse?”

“I’m sure you would rock a pink shirt!” Kara said playfully. Winn shook his head and went to sit between the two beds in the room.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I need answers.”

“Ok, I’ll stay here then. Just please don’t do anything stupid.”

“You know me.”

“That exactly why I’m asking you to be careful!” Kara slapped Winn’s arm playfully. “Hey, don’t be mean with nurse Winn!”

“Everything is settled, whenever you’re ready,” Alex interrupted them. “You don’t have to do this Kara.” She tried to talk her sister out of this once again, even if Alex knew there was nothing she could do to stop Kara when she was determined.

“Let’s do this.” Kara joined Alex and they walked together toward the DEO interrogation room. They entered the observation room first and silently watched Lex for a few minutes. He was sitting still, his hands cuffed to the table. Kara took a deep breath.

“Can you record this?” Kara asked.

“I thought you would want some… privacy…”

“No, please record this.” Kara didn’t explain further and walked out of the room. Then Alex saw her enter the interrogation room. Lex looked up at her, and as quickly as it appeared, his surprise disappeared. Kara sat in front of him, her back turned to Alex and the camera recording the scene. Alex tensed as soon as Kara walked in, watching Lex’s every move like a hawk, ready to jump in if needed. Lex looked in the camera’s direction and saw the red light blinking, signaling that they were being recorded. He turned his attention back to Kara.

“How is she?” Lex asked.

“Who?”

“How is Lena?”

“Do you really care?”

“Yes, of course I care.”

“Then why did you abduct her? And why did you shoot her?”

“It was an accident. How is she?”

“You abducted her by accident?”

“No, but I didn’t want to hurt her.”

“And you didn’t want to hurt her when you strangled her? You didn’t want to hurt her when you slapped her?” Lena hadn’t talked about what happened during the time she spent with Lillian and Lex, but Kara had seen the bruises around her neck, on her cheek, and the cut on Lena’s lip. She had quickly put two and two together.

“I lost my temper. It happens between siblings. We fight but we still love each other. How is she?” Lex was remaining calm and collected, but Kara could see his facade crack a little in frustration. She had watched her sister interrogating suspects often, and she tried to follow Alex’s example.

“You love her? I doubt that.”

“How could you know? You’re the only one of your kind, you don’t have any siblings or relatives, apart from the disgrace that is Superman,” Lex spat his name, but Kara didn’t respond to his provocation. She was resolute, she came here with a goal, she wouldn’t let anything get in her way.

“I know what love is, and I know it as nothing to do with the way you act.”

“You don’t know anything, now tell me how she is!”

“You’re not in a position to demand anything.”

“I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW MY SISTER IS DOING” Lex screamed and slapped his hands on the table. Kara remained stoic, and she was sure Alex was impressed on the other side of the glass.

“I’ll tell you, maybe, but first I have some questions for you.”

Lex began to laugh hysterically, so Kara stood and began to leave the room.

“Wait, where are you going?” Lex asked, sobering up. Kara left without answering. She knew it would take time, but she was determined and she had time. She joined Alex in the other room.

“That was impressive,” the agent said, proud of her sister.

“I have a good teacher,” Kara winked.

After an hour Kara joined Lex again.

“I was thinking while you left me in here. If you know about what happened between Lena and me, she must have told you, which means she’s alive and she can talk. So thank you for your answer, you can leave now,” Lex said as soon as Kara walked in.

“You really don’t know her, don’t you?” Kara smirked, “If she was alive or able to talk, as you say, do you really think she would talk about what happened?” Kara waited patiently, giving time for what she had said to sink into Lex’s head before continuing. “I saw the bruises and the cut. It doesn’t take a genius to understand what happened,” Kara waited again before asking her first question.

“Let’s begin with an easy one, shall we?”

Lex’s face was closed. He was thinking about what Kara had said, and he understood that if he wanted an answer he needed to follow Kara’s rules.

“Why did you abduct Ms. Luthor in the first place?”

“We needed her,” Lex whispered. Kara began to stand, not impressed with Lex’s answer. “Wait! Ok, mother wanted her to help us. She said I couldn’t find the solution to our problem but Lena could, so we abducted her.”

“What problem?”

Lex sighed and sank further on his seat. “We were trying to adapt an alien weapon to make Earth’s atmosphere lethal for everyone except humans.”

“Tell me about Metropolis.”

Lex laughed and shook his head.

“It must be hard for you,” Kara stated.

“What?” Lex asked, clearly confused about Kara’s statement.

“Knowing that you succeeded in getting rid of Superman, but not being able to brag about it.”

“The only person who needs to know is Superman, and believe me, he knows.”

“Aren’t you afraid he’ll come after you?”

“Have you seen Superman lately?” Lex laughed again, and Kara had to swallow her rage. She refused to show Lex anything. “He’s nowhere to be found, and what could he do to me? I have kryptonite.”

“Not anymore,” Kara smirked.

Lex paused for a second, “Anyway, the last time I saw him, he was wretched, so no I’m not afraid of him. And now that I think about it, seeing him sink deeper into his self pity and wallowing in it since then, knowing he lost everything that matters to him, it’s more than enough,” Lex smirked.

“You’re telling me that you know where Superman is? You’re helping a wanted criminal to hide?”

“It’s so much better than letting him disappear in a prison,” Lex laughed, and Kara left. She needed time to calm down, and she knew Lex had slipped back into his madness. Maybe she would try later.

 

***

 

Lena woke up alone in the bed. She looked around and found Winn sitting beside her.

“Where is Kara?”

“She asked me to stay with you,” Winn tried to evade Lena’s question.

“You didn’t answer,” she raised an eyebrow, trying to intimidate him.

“I can’t tell you.”

“You owe me! You abandoned me in the middle of Kara and Alex’s argument!”

Winn shook his head and smiled, “Sorry, I’m way too afraid of them.”

“Ok, but tell me she’s safe.”

“She’s with Alex, so I think she’s safe. As safe as she can be,” Winn replied truthfully.

“Do you think you could take me to Superman?” Lena asked after a minute of silence.

“What? Why?”

“I want to talk to him.”

“But he came here to kill you and your family.”

“Believe me I’m aware of that, but I want to talk to him, and I’m sure he’s harmless wherever he is now.”

“I need to ask the director, or at least Alex.”

“Can we keep it between us? I heard he’s in a cell. Please, Winn, I need to talk to him.”

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you? First Kara, now you.”

“What about Kara?” Lena asked, then she thought about it. “She’s with Lex?!”

“Fucking genius!” Winn threw his hands in the air with exasperation, “Ok, you. Don’t tell them you know about where Kara is and I’ll escort you to Superman. Deal?”

“Deal,” Lena smiled. She thought it would be harder to convince him.

“Let me find a wheelchair, and we’ll go.”

Winn wheeled Lena in front of Superman’s cell. He told her he would wait outside, and to scream if she needed him. He checked the kryptonite emitters before leaving. Superman looked at Lena angrily.

“What do you want?” he snarled.

“To apologize,” she said, and it took Superman by surprise.

“For what?” he laughed humorlessly.

“For what Lex did to you. I’m sorry I didn’t see he was insane. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him before he killed all those innocent people in Metropolis. I’m sorry I couldn’t find any proof of his guilt. I tried, I swear I tried, but he’s too smart, and Lillian covers for him,” Lena said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt so guilty for what Lex did. She had never talked about it with anyone, not even Kara.

“Why? Why are you telling me this? Why now?”

“Because I love Kara, with all my heart, and I know you’re important to her. I was so deep in blaming myself that I forgot about you, about what you went through because of Lex. I know you were friends before, and I know you have absolutely no reason to trust me. But I love Kara and I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to help you, to redeem your image.”

“How do you know we were friends?”

“I know who you are. I’ve known for as long as Lex has.”

“Why didn’t you tell the authorities?”

“Because you’re innocent. Lex is guilty. Why would I send an innocent person to prison?”

“I don’t understand why Lex didn’t say anything,” Clark said, sitting on his bed.

“Because he wants to see you suffer,” Lena said bluntly. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t understand why he hates me so much. I saved his life countless times, and he still wants to make me suffer. Why?”

“Because he’s afraid of you, of your power, but mostly because he’s jealous.”

“What? Why? What did I have that he couldn’t have.”

“Lois,” Lena whispered. She didn’t want to risk anyone overhearing, she didn’t know who she could trust with Clark’s identity.

“WHAT? That’s ridiculous”

“Believe me, I know.”

“Please don’t tell anyone. It would destroy her if she knew.”

“You can trust me. I won’t. I know what the guilt can do even when it’s not justified. She isn’t responsible for Lex’s actions, only Lex and Lillian are.”

“Thank you,” Clark whispered. “You should go before someone sees you here.”

“I’ll see you later,” Lena said over her shoulder before wheeling out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, and as always I love to read what you think.


	10. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections

 

 

 

Winn and Lena were heading back to the medbay when they crossed paths Kara and Alex in the hallway. They all stopped, unsure of what to say.

“What are you doing here?” Kara was the first to talk, looking back to where she had come from then to where Lena and Winn had come from, frowning while she tried to understand.

“I could ask you the same question,” Lena replied with a raised eyebrow, daring Kara to say something. The blonde opened her mouth but was cut off by a scream coming from the cell ward.

“HOW IS LENA?? TELL ME!!! I NEED TO KNOW… HOW IS SHE???” Lex’s voice reverberated through the hallways.

Lena looked at Kara and abandoned her daring composure. She took Kara’s hand in hers.

“Did he tell you what you needed to know?” she asked, letting her affection for the blonde seep into her words.

“Partly, he didn’t talk that much about Metropolis,” Kara sighed, her shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Do you think I could try?” Lena asked looking between Kara and Alex and fixing on Alex. “I know you don’t trust me, but I want to help. Maybe he’ll talk to me, and you can watch me.”

“I...I…” Alex tried to think fast. Of course Lena would be more likely to get Lex to open up, but it could also be a trap.

“No, Lena, you don’t have to,” Kara interjected. “He tried to kill you. I don’t want you to take useless risks.”

“There’s no real risk. We’re at the DEO. I assume he’s restrained, what could he do to me?” Lena asked Kara, then turned to Alex, waiting for the agent to say something, but Alex stayed uncharastically quiet.

“Are you sure you want to face him?” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. She kneeled in front of her, caressing Lena’s cheek tenderly, “You don’t have to.”

“If it can help, I want to. Let me do this for you… and for Superman,” Lena whispered the last part for only Kara to hear.

“We’ll be on the other side of the glass if anything goes wrong. If he tries anything, I’ll be there,” Kara said as she stood. Alex nodded her agreement. She wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but she knew how much it mattered for Kara to redeem her cousin’s name.

 

Lena waited in front of the interrogation room door, trying to collect herself despite Lex’s screams. How dare he ask about her when he was the one to blame for her state? How dare he call her his sister after everything he had done? He had tried to kill her, first with drones, then by strangling her and finally by shooting her. The last one wasn’t intentional, but she couldn’t find it in her to let it slide. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Lex’s screams instantly stopped. She wheeled inside carefully and closed the door without looking at him.

Lex tried to stand abruptly when he saw her, but fell back in his seat due to his restraints.

“Lena! Oh my god, Lena, you’re alive,” he said frantically. “Did you… ? Are you… ?” he nodded toward the wheelchair.

“What Lex? Ask me!” Lena let her anger seep into her voice.

“Are you paralyzed?” he whispered, afraid if he said the word louder it would be true.

“Would it change anything? Does it really matter?” Lena asked sarcastically.

“Oh God, Lena I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He held his head in his hands.

“You should have thought about that before you shot me. Now, let’s talk shall we?” Lena wheeled closer to the table in the center of the room, and stopped in front of Lex, keeping her distance with the table between them. He lifted his head from his hands and cocked it to one side.

“About what? What do you want to know?”

“Everything Lex. First tell me about the weapon you wanted to create.”

“The virus?!” Lex laughed.

“Yes, where did you find it? I’ve studied it, and you didn’t create it, so tell me, who did?”

Lex’s laugher doubled, “Oh, now this is interesting.” He smiled wickedly and looked at the glass behind Lena, staring like he could see through it. “The virus is called Medusa… it was created by someone called… Zor-El...”

Lena heard the sound of a door closing forcefully behind her. She looked back, then turned to Lex, who was smiling madly.

“What was that?” she asked, not even sure who she was asking.

“That,” Lex pointed at the origin of the sound as much as he could with his cuffed hands, “was the sound of an angry Kryptonian.”

Lena had to bite her cheek to prevent herself from rushing outside the room to check on Kara.

“Care to explain?” She remained composed, refusing to give him the satisfaction of showing how truly affected she was.

“Zor-El was Supergirl’s father. It seems that on Krypton he was just like us, ready to do anything necessary to get rid of unwelcome invaders.” He smirked, somehow proud of himself.

There was a knock on the glass, and Lena understood she needed to get out of the room. She still didn’t have the information she had wanted to get, and she hoped she could try again later, but a part of her was relieved to be getting out of there. She wanted to check on Kara, make sure she was ok.

 

When Lena was out of the room, out of Lex’s sight, she felt like she could breathe again. She hadn’t realized how tense she had been until she felt her muscles unconsciously relax. Alex joined her quickly and took the handles of her wheelchair, beginning to push her away. But Lena put on the brakes to stop her and looked over her shoulder.

“What are you doing?” she asked, even though she had a good idea of where Alex was taking her. The medbay. She didn’t want to go there, she wanted to see Kara, even if all her muscles ached with tension, even if she could feel how tired she was, even if her wounds hurt more than ever. Kara, she needed to see Kara.

“You need to rest,” Alex stated bluntly.

“With all due respect, I need to see Kara!” Lena snapped.

“She needs time alone.”

“I want to make sure of that for myself. Take me to her, and once she tells me herself that she wants to be alone, then I’ll go and rest.”

“Fucking stubborn, both of you. You found a match for yourself in Kara all right,” Alex said before turning in the opposite direction and wheeling Lena to Kara.

“Where is she?” Lena asked, feeling the need to fill the silence.

“With her mother I presume,” Alex replied absentmindedly.

“Her mother? How?”

“Her mother’s AI. It contains all the information known by the people of Krypton, and it’s in the form of Kara’s mother.”

“Oh,” Lena whispered, trying to wrap her mind around the new information. Kara had access to an AI, an AI full of the knowledge of a much more advanced civilization. Lena quickly ran through all the questions she could ask, before realizing that the AI belonged to Kara. She forced her scientific mind to quiet, and focused on the task at hand, namely make sure that Kara was all right after what she had learned about Medusa. Right now, Kara needed support. Later maybe they could talk about science.

 

Alex stopped in front of one of the numerous unnamed doors in the corridor. She knocked on it and slowly opened it, leaning in with only her head through the doorway.

“Kara…” the agent whispered, “Kara, Lena is here to see you.”

“Let her in,” a muffled voice replied, and Lena knew instantly that she had been right to fight to be here. Kara sounded distressed, she had certainly been crying.

Alex nodded to Lena to enter and closed the door after her, leaving the two women alone.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, keeping her eyes on the blonde, fighting against the curiosity that wanted to take in the whole room. Kara didn’t reply, so Lena approached carefully. She stopped beside Kara, who was sitting on the floor, and rested a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder, squeezing lightly to show her support.

Then, and only then, Lena allowed herself to look around her. The room was empty except for what looked like a control unit in one corner, and standing proudly in the center of the room was a woman wearing a light blue dress. She seemed barely older than Kara and Lena could easily see the resemblance in their features. She had to squint to detect that it was a hologram and not a real person in front of her. The Kryptonians’ technology was mind blowing.

 

Lena squeezed Kara’s shoulder once again before speaking.

“Kara… I’m sorry. What can I do?” Lena whispered.

“It’s not your fault. It’s my father’s fault,” Kara sobbed. She took her time before speaking again, collecting her thoughts. “When I was young I thought he was perfect. I thought my parents were perfect, but last year I discovered that they were responsible for my planet’s destruction. They had covered up what was really happening. They knew about the imminent destruction but hid it from the citizens. They could have saved so many lives, but they chose to remain silent. My mother even condemned her own sister when she tried to alert everyone. And now I’ve learned that my father created a virus to kill any alien on Krypton. I can’t… I can’t reconcile my memories of them and what I’ve learned. Where do I stand? Who am I?”

Lena slipped out of her wheelchair and sat beside Kara, taking her in her arms.

“You’re not your parents. You are your own person. Don’t blame yourself for their actions,” Lena said against Kara’s hair, rocking her slowly. Then after a moment of silence, Lena looked up at the hologram, “Is that your mother?” she asked.

Kara didn’t reply, didn’t look up, she nodded against Lena’s chest.

“She is… was beautiful.”

Kara straightened her back and looked into Lena’s eyes, then she turned to the hologram.

“Lena, meet Alura Zor-El. Mom this is Lena,” Kara said.

The hologram, Alura, didn’t reply right away. She looked at Lena with her head cocked to one side.

“Nice to meet you Lena,” Alura’s hologram said.

Lena was startled for a moment. She wasn’t prepared for that. The voice sounded real, and Lena was truly amazed by the technology behind it. Kara chuckled lightly beside her and Lena looked at her questioningly.

“I know, it’s awesome right? I can hear the wheels turning in your head… nerd,” Kara said before resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. “Ask what you want. Mom, Lena is my girlfriend, you can answer her questions.”

Alura looked from Kara to Lena, then back to Kara. She nodded and smiled at the dark-haired woman.

 

***

 

They spent the next hours talking with the AI about Krypton, science, and all the subjects Lena could think of. Kara was content to simply rest against Lena and listen to the women talking. She needed to take her mind off of her current train of thought. Lena was right, she was her own person, and she couldn’t change anything about what her parents had done. At some point Kara felt Lena beginning to doze. She helped her back into her wheelchair and walked her back to the medbay. They both needed to rest.

 

Kara woke up with Lena’s arms and legs wrapped around her. She smiled softly at the woman, knowing it was too early to be feeling this way, but she was certain she would love her until her last breath. She had never felt this close to anyone else, not even Alex. Kara carefully kissed the top of Lena’s head. Lena stirred against her and instantly smiled when her eyes landed on Kara.

“Hey beautiful,” Kara whispered and Lena blushed, trying to hide her face against Kara’s chest. They rearranged themselves to get more comfortable.

“You didn’t tell me where Winn and you were when we met in the hallway.”

“We… I… I was with Clark,” Lena whispered. She refused to lie to Kara.

“Clark? Wait, you know?” Kara said, clearly astonished, but she kept her voice down, not wanting anyone to overhear.

“Yes, I know,” Lena replied shyly, intertwining her fingers with Kara’s.

“What did you talk about? He didn’t threaten you, did he?”

“No, don’t worry. I went to apologize. I… I needed to tell him how sorry I am about what Lex did to him.”

“Oh?!” Kara thought for a moment. “You know you’re not responsible for your brother’s actions.”

“I know, but I failed to prove Superman’s innocence and Lex’s guilt.”

“Lena,” Kara sighed and took her girlfriend in her arms. They stayed silent after that.

 

“I didn’t know things had come to this,” Lois’ voice startled them, the woman was smiling at the couple from the threshold.

“Lois!” Kara squeaked, trying to free herself from Lena’s hold. She didn’t give Lena the time to doubt herself, though. “This is Lena, my girlfriend,” Kara said proudly on her way to Lois before engulfing the shorter woman in a fierce hug. Lois laughed in delight.

“Nice to see you again Lena. How have you been?” Lois said when Kara released her.

“Lois, I… well,” Lena didn’t know how to respond, she looked at herself and shrugged, “How have you been?”

Lois shook her head and smiled, seemingly at a similar loss for words.

“I talked with Clark, and I’m working on getting him released,” Lois said to Kara. “I’m sorry for the way he acted,” she said to Lena.

“Don’t be. We cleared the air between us. I understand his reaction.”

“Yes, he told me, thank you… Say, what would you say to breakfast?” Lois asked. It was a welcome change of subject, and Kara squealed at the prospect of food. The other women smiled fondly at the hungry Kryptonian.

 

They went to the commissary, and were soon joined by Alex and Clark. The agent kept an eye on Superman. She was cold with him, and resented him for the way he had acted toward Kara when everything went south, even if Kara didn’t share her sister’s view. They ate together, trying to rebuild their connection after being so long apart. Clark was mostly silent but he wasn’t threatening. Lois and Kara talked animatedly while Lena and Alex watched them with fond smiles.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, only one chapter left!  
> leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	11. Finally, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rebellion_Bear for the corrections.  
> here is the final chapter, thank you for all your comments, reading them helped me to finish this story which was supposed to be a one-shot Btw...

 

 

 

Finally, finally. After months of daily, then weekly meetings with Lex, toying between insane babbling and heartfelt talks, Lena had obtained what she was looking for, closure. Not a closure for her per se, but a closure for Clark and for Kara. Lex had finally admitted what he had done. He was the one responsible for the near destruction of Metropolis, he had set up Superman, sent him away, isolated the city and reproduced the hero’s heat vision effect. And the DEO had everything on tape. But one thing kept nagging Lena, what would befall Lex now? At first Lena couldn’t care less about Lex, and it was still true for Lillian, the woman deserved to rot in hell. But her brother, he was sick, and hadn’t had a full hold on his actions. Should he rot in a cell beside Lillian for the rest of his life? The thought didn’t sit well with Lena. She had kept this foolish hope, deep inside, that maybe, just maybe, with appropriate care, she could get her brother back. Even after everything he’d done, she couldn’t forget about who he used to be.  

 

She was pulled outside of her head by strong arms circling her waist from behind. Kara nuzzled her neck, humming happily.

“Hey beautiful,” the blonde sighed before giving Lena enough room to turn in her arms and share a kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

“We saw each other this morning,” Lena chuckled. She didn’t need to say she had missed her girlfriend too, even if they’d practically lived together since the beginning.

“It was so long, a full day at the DEO without seeing you,” Kara whined.

“Go get ready, everyone will be here soon.” Lena shooed Kara out of the living room, finishing getting the room ready for their family reunion. It was foreign to her, receiving people at her … their … place for dinner or game night, or girls night. But since Kara stumbled into her life she had discovered what having a family and friends really meant. Tonight they would celebrate Superman’s reentry to society, with Clark and Lois, J’onn, Winn, Alex and Eliza.

 

They spent the night chatting and laughing. Lena could feel how everyone was happy for Clark, even if he didn’t know if he would become Superman again, at least he didn’t live in the fear of being caught. He didn’t have a lifetime prison sentence (or worse) hanging above his head, which was a relief for everyone, but especially for Lois. Lena didn’t know how the woman had survived the past year, succeeding in her professional life and supporting Clark to prevent him from sinking too deep into his depression. Lena admired the strength of character and the accomplishment. She looked around the table, seeing everyone smiling and laughing, and she saw so much strength and so much love.

 

Later the guests gathered in the living room, not ready to end the night. Lena found herself in the kitchen with Eliza, putting away the remains of the evening.

“Something is bothering you,” Eliza said after a moment of silence, Lena looked at her, contemplating if she should voice her worries for her brother. It wasn’t easy, he was the man who caused so much grief to them, but he was still her brother, she didn’t know if she could talk about it.

“No, nothing,” Lena said. It sounded weak even to her ears. She didn’t know if she was hoping for Eliza to let it slide or not.

“You know, Lena …” Eliza put aside the dish she was wiping and turned fully to Lena, “You can talk to me, or to Alex if you need. You’re a part of this family.” The older woman nodded toward the group sitting on the couch. “I understand you didn’t have this kind of ... experience before, you lived on your own for so long. But now we’re here, if you need anything you can come to us.”

Lena was fighting against her tears. Every time someone from her newly found family said things like this she had a hard time maintaining her walls. She refused to be emotional, she had spent her life hiding what she felt, she had mastered her facade, but all it took was kind words from them and her walls crumbled down.

“Sweetheart.” Eliza took her in her arms, and after a moment the older woman stepped aside, wiping Lena’s tears with her thumbs. “You don’t have to keep everything inside”

“I… I don’t want to lose my brother,” Lena whispered, and her statement surprised her. “I’m sorry, I know he put you through hell, but…”

“He’s your brother,” Eliza stated. “It’s normal Lena. Have you talked about this with Kara? Or Alex?”

“How could I? He’s the monster who killed so many innocents, who tried to end Superman.”

“Nothing is black or white. Kara can understand better than you think, and Alex… Alex can be stubborn when it comes to her sister, you’ve experienced that. But she can listen too!”

“It’s just that … it doesn’t seem fair. I just found my brother again, and now I’m afraid I’m going to lose him. But I know I’m selfish, he deserves to be in jail, I’m just afraid to lose him,” Lena sobbed helplessly. Eliza ran her hands along the dark-haired woman’s arms. “I know he doesn’t deserve to be released, I’m just afraid he’ll be thrown in a hole and I would never see him again.”

Eliza hugged her again, and Lena was lost in the comforting arms. She thought she could get used to this, the affection, the talk, she was beginning to truly feel like she finally belonged somewhere.

“You almost steal my sister away from me and now you try to take my mother too?” Alex said behind Lena. Lena stiffened and stepped away from Eliza.

“Alex,” Eliza said sternly.

“Oh come on” Alex simply said, and Lena found herself engulfed in the agent’s arms. “I was kidding, I’m happy you’re a part of this family,” Alex whispered against Lena’s head, “I have a new little sister to protect now.”

Lena didn’t even try to hold back her tears. Hearing Alex calling her her little sister was too much, especially now with everything that had happened with Lex.

“I was waiting to be sure, but I think I should have told you sooner,” Alex began, and Lena moved back to have a better look at Alex’s face. “We talked about Lex.”

“Who’s we?” Lena tensed considerably.

“J’onn, Clark, Kara and I.”

“And?”

“Kara told us how important your brother had been in your life, before…” the agent trailed off. “And I’ve seen the sessions when you talked to him. I could see how much he loves you and how much you love him … when he isn’t lost in his madness.”

Lena was gaping, not knowing what to say. Everything Alex was saying was the truth, but she didn’t know where all of this was going.

“Lillian is a lost cause. She doesn’t have the madness excuse, she’s just hateful. She doesn’t deserve any special treatment, and I’m practically sure she’s the reason for Lex’s insanity. God, that woman is just … I don’t know how you survived her and turned out to be … You … but anyway … We talked and we think that we should secure Lex at the DEO holding facility.”

“What? Why? He isn’t under your jurisdiction!” Lena said angrily.

“I know, I know, let me finish, please,” Alex held her hands up in surrender. Lena nodded but she stood tall in front of the agent, arms crossed on her chest defensively. “He’s too dangerous for a normal jail or a place where he could receive the adapted treatments, but I think he deserves to be helped, and we think the best solution could be to lock him in a DEO cell so we’ll be sure he won’t escape, and we’ll arrange for a psychiatrist to take care of him.”

“What? Wait, what?” Lena wasn’t sure she was understanding what Alex was saying.

“What Alex is trying to say is you won’t lose your brother. He’ll be treated and you would be able to visit him.” Kara had joined them, having heard their discussion from the living room. She felt the need to be there for Lena, reaching for her hand and squeezed lightly.

“You… I… really?” Lena was positively at a loss. “Why? Why would you do this?” she asked, looking up to find everyone had joined them in the kitchen. They were all smiling at her.

“Because we care about you.” It was Lois who spoke, but the others nodded their agreement,

“We’ve watched you, we’ve seen everything you’ve done, and if today we’re celebrating Superman coming out of hiding and having his reputation restored it’s only thanks to you,” J’onn added. 

“What about Lillian?” Lena asked.

“She’ll be treated as the terrorist she is and handed over to the FBI soon, but I was waiting in case you wanted a chance to talk to her before that happens,” J’onn explained.

“Hell, no. Lock her in hell and throw the key, please,” Lena said, and everyone laughed.

“Group hug!” Winn suddenly shouted happily, and Lena found herself engulfed in loving warmth. Every person who had grown important to her in the past months was there for her, and she was crying again, but they were happy tears. They had done this for her.

 

***

 

After that blissful night, Lena’s life settled into a routine. Kara and she hadn’t talked about their living situation, but they were in a phase where they spent every night together – when Supergirl wasn’t needed, or Lena wasn’t stuck at her lab – but they didn’t address the fact that they were already living together but hadn’t talked about it.

Lena had been putting off the last crucial step that needed to be taken care of after Lillian and Lex got arrested—what Luthor Corp would become. She had inherited the company, but she didn’t know what she wanted to do with it. The idea of dismantling it was tempting. She could imagine how it would infuriate Lillian if she did so, but it was Lionel’s legacy, and Lena couldn’t just let it end that way. Meanwhile, she wasn’t ready to leave the familiar comfort of her lab. She loved her job. Here, with her lab coat and protective glasses she wasn’t Lena Luthor, sister and daughter of the worst terrorists the country had ever known, or a trust fund child. Here she was Lena, just Lena, and the only things that mattered were her research and her brain. She wasn’t ready to abandon that anonymity, not yet, and maybe not ever.

 

She retreated into her small impersonal office, a space no different from that of any of the other scientists there, with one thought in mind. Luthor Corp lawyers were waiting for her decision, and the fate of the employees hung on her decision too. It was a heavy burden to carry. She knew she needed to take care of it. It had begun to interfere with her work and with her personal life. She had snapped at Kara more than once, and she didn’t know what she had done in her past life to deserve such a compassionate and caring girlfriend, because Kara didn’t hold it against her.

 

She heard a shy knock on her door and before she could say anything, the door opened slowly and revealed Kara in her civilian clothes with a take-out bag in hand. The blonde was carrying the bag extended in front of her as a peace offering.

“I thought you might have forgotten to eat… again, and I had some time, so I thought I would come and see you, but if it’s not a good time I can just leave this for you and… leave,” the blonde readjusted her glasses and smile sheepishly.

“Your timing is perfect. I could use a break right now.” Lena smiled widely.  She loved this side of Kara too, not the confident Superhero, but the blushing uncertain girl. She stood up and rounded her desk, stealing a quick kiss before taking the bag out of her hand.

“What happened?” Kara frowned. Lena’s lab was one of the few places where Kara would usually find the dark-haired woman relaxed.

“I was thinking about Luthor Corp. I don’t know what to do.” Lena sighed before sitting back behind her desk, gesturing for Kara to sit on the other side of the desk. It was in moments like this that she regretted she didn’t have a bigger office. She remembered fondly all the hours she spent on her father’s office couch, coloring quietly during his meetings. His office was bigger than Kara’s apartment. If she had chosen to work with him maybe she would be the head of R&D now and she would have a huge office too. Well, maybe in another life, because in this one her father had died, and Lex and Lillian became terrorists. Lena sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked, and she smiled with sympathy.

“I… I don’t want to bother you,” Lena dismissed Kara’s concern and dug into the bag, looking for something to occupy her hands and hopefully distracting her from thoughts of duty.

“You never bother me Lena,” Kara chastised, “I’m here if you need anything.”  

“Well right now I need to take my mind off of Luthor Corp or Lex or Lillian. I could really use a break from all these issues for a moment,” Lena said absentmindedly. After a moment of silence, she looked up and found Kara looking at her above her glasses, her gaze roving from head to toe, with a wicked smile and a raised eyebrow.

“I might have an idea,” Kara whispered suggestively. She stood and circled the desk to join Lena, settling behind her, slowly kneading her shoulders, working on the tension accumulated there. “And you know how much I love helping,” the blonde whispered in Lena’s ear, biting her earlobe lightly. Lena moaned and melted under her lover’s hands. Kara used her superspeed to make her touch vibrate on every knot she found, and when she was satisfied with Lena’s relaxed state, she turned the chair, bringing Lena to face her. “How long do we have before you need to go back to work?” Kara asked, lifting Lena’s head with a finger under her chin to meet her eyes. It seemed to pull Lena out of her daze. The dark-haired woman looked at the clock on the opposite wall and sighed.

“I have thirty minutes before I need to get back to the lab to check on my experiment.”

“Plenty of time,” Kara said, full of confidence. She took Lena’s hands and helped her up, quickly working on the buttons of Lena’s blouse and pushing it aside, then she unclasped Lena’s bra and unceremoniously pushed it up.

Lena didn’t say a word but raised a questioning eyebrow. Kara didn’t answer, she smiled and bent down to take a nipple in her mouth, sucking sharply on it. Lena had to steady herself by holding Kara’s shoulders, feeling her legs already giving way under her, even though Kara had barely begun to touch her. The thought of them being in her office, at the lab, the door unlocked, and that anyone could catch them was maddening. Lena never thought about it before, never thought it would arouse her so much, but here she was, in her office in the middle of her workday, bare chested, with Kara sucking at her nipples like there was no tomorrow.

“Shit Kara,” was all she could say, “I need you.”

Kara didn’t waste any time. She took hold of Lena’s hips and guided her to her desk. For a moment Lena was thankful she could sit on it and she wouldn’t fall on the floor if – when – her legs gave out. But she suddenly found herself facing the desk and being slowly bent over it. Kara used one hand to press Lena’s upper body against the hard surface of the desk and ran the other from her knee up, taking with it the hem of Lena’s tight skirt. She didn’t know if she was thankful or not that she was wearing a skirt today. Kara then ran her hand down, pulling Lena’s underwear with it. The dark-haired woman found herself bent over her desk, her blouse hanging from her arms, her bra pushed up scratching against her throat, her skirt hiked up around her waist, her bare ass poised in the air and her underwear pooling at her feet. Kara helped one  foot out of the delicate pair of panties, leaving it pooled around the other. If Lena wasn’t so far gone, she would take the time to think about what she probably looked like, but she couldn’t care less. The only thing that mattered in this instant was Kara’s hands. The one that was previously between her shoulder blades had moved up into her hair, pulling it with just enough strength to force her head up.

“Watch the door,” Kara commanded in a whisper. “What would happen if someone came in?” The dark-haired woman could only moan loudly in answer. Kara’s other hand, the one that had undressed her, was now drawing wide circles around Lena’s clit, enough to tease her but not enough for her to find release. Lena tried to meet Kara’s hand, to force her where she wanted her, but she found herself trapped between her desk and Kara’s hips, unable to move. Luckily, they didn’t have time for too much teasing, and Kara quickly circled Lena’s entrance, inserting one finger and thrusting once, then twice before pulling out.

“Shit Kara, fuck me” Lena cried out.

“Shhh love, someone could hear you. You need to be quiet, can you do that for me?” Kara crooned. She sounded pleased with Lena’s inability to be quiet. Lena was sure Kara wouldn’t let anyone catch them, but a small part of her was afraid that the heroine wouldn’t hear someone approaching because she was too focused on fucking her through the desk. The dark-haired woman nodded as much as she could with Kara’s hand holding her head up and bit her lip.

Kara pushed a second finger inside, thrusting twice again before removing it. Lena whimpered helplessly. Then Kara took pity and added a third finger. As she began to thrust at a merciless pace, Lena couldn’t stay quiet anymore. Kara slid her hand from Lena’s hair to her throat and began to gently squeeze, the new addition surprised Lena and stole her breath away, effectively silencing Lena. Only shallow breathing could be heard, and the sound of the desk scratching on the floor with the strength of Supergirl’s thrusts.

When Kara felt Lena’s walls fluttering around her fingers, she released Lena’s throat, and drove her right over the edge of her orgasm. She slowed her thrusts and caressed her lover’s ass cheeks. Kara helped Lena sit on her desk, and she carefully put her bra in place, buttoned up her blouse and eased her skirt back into its proper position as she knelt in front of Lena and winked. Then she slowly and lovingly kissed the dark-haired woman who was barely coming back to her senses.

“I’ll let you go back to work. Think about eating a bit before,” Kara said on her way out of Lena’s office.

“Thank you,” Lena said. She was truly grateful. Kara had successfully taken her mind off her issues. “See you tonight?” Lena asked, even though she knew she would see the blonde at their unofficially shared apartment.

“Yeah, see you tonight. In the meantime… be good,” Kara winked again and put her right hand in her pocket. Lena just had the time to catch the glimpse of something red in Kara’s hand. She blinked, but when she realized what she’d seen it was already too late.

“Kara wait,” she said helplessly to the office door that had closed after Kara.

 

The blonde had left with her underwear in her pocket, leaving Lena only in her skirt, soaking wet for the rest of her workday.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I love reading what you think.


End file.
